


好光景

by chamuntustma



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 年差梗。30岁的调查记者伊万和52岁的工程师卢卡。假定的2038年前后动荡不安的欧洲大陆。曾经的小租客上位成房主之一。一些鸡零狗碎的日常生活，一些胡编乱造的人生经历，一些乱七八糟的骚话，以及一些不得不做出的选择。是互攻。





	1. Chapter 1

其实十二月初的时候莫德里奇就提过他要改遗嘱，只是律师和公证人的档期总是有冲突，一直拖到月中，气温又下降了六七摄氏度，拉基蒂奇下班时还跟平常一样，手掌先接触到了正门护栏的金属部分，他小声地“啊”了一声，收手，像是条件反射似的茫然地看了看四周，发现家里已经亮起了灯。雪片被穿过街区的风带着撞到他脸上，拉基蒂奇通过了生物认证被放进自家大门，天太冷，门前的园艺作品几乎全都成了对苍天绝望伸出的干枯指爪，留不住他的半个眼神。那时卢卡·莫德里奇正弯腰伏在茶几上，瞪圆了眼慢慢看着那几份写好的文件。  
律师和公证人全都和拉基蒂奇认识，在卢卡看文件的时候只是静默着微微起身向他致意，他便也从善如流地摆了摆手权当打过了招呼，自行把大衣挂到衣帽间里，换了家居服，又去厨房倒了热茶，才凑到卢卡身后扶着沙发靠背，一边眯着眼睛去辨认那些散落在茶几上的文件，一边慢慢地喝。莫德里奇仰起头看他。  
“嗨。”伊万小声说道，扯起嘴角给了卢卡一个笑，我该刮胡子了，他注意到了卢卡的目光落下的位置，不合时宜又恰好猜中了正解地想。  
“我打扰你思考了吗，教授先生？”  
莫德里奇重新又低头去看律师帮他写好的新遗嘱，茶几上的文件被他分成两摞，还没看完的部分搁在膝盖上，律师已经为莫德里奇服务很多年了，熟知老主顾的一切习惯，便先将靠自己近的那一摞文件拿到手中。  
“是有什么问题吗？”律师问。  
“有些信息没更新。老家的房子我都留给我妹妹了，您知道的。”  
那儿已经没人住了，拉基蒂奇也知道，斯蒂佩·莫德里奇两个月前因意外去世，莫德里奇家的老房子便彻底失去了主人。卢卡接到消息时已经是成为丧父之子的三天之后，他挂断电话，伊万还没从肚子里挤出一些不会让卢卡反感的安慰言辞，就见着他瞪大眼睛，看向空气中不存在的什么东西，用一种平静到诡异的语调说道，“他本可以再多活久一些的。”甚至还笑了下，像是对自己克制得体的反应非常满意。更详细的信息在和莫德里奇的妹妹一家联络之后纷至沓来，老莫德里奇先生试图阻止跳进院子里偷窃老旧的锻炼器材之上金属部件的年轻人，据说这些小混球在附近工厂做工，那天恰好卷入了一场与远东移民族群的械斗中，曾经在卢卡·莫德里奇年幼时承载起身材矮小的孩子想要长得更高更壮的愿望的高低杠，便成为了或许可堪一用的武器。老莫德里奇在混乱中被推倒在地，又被不知是谁踏上几脚，小瘪三们发现事情闹大了一哄而散，他挣扎着给住在邻近镇子的女儿打了电话求助，直到生命的尽头都不再有意识。  
律师看着卢卡指出的那几处，有些抱歉地微笑，“只是措辞上的不一致，或者说，是不同的核算办法造成的误差，但是那栋老屋的估值应该还是没有什么问题的。您稍等，我这就请同事重新制作。”  
“没事的。”卢卡放松下来，他又把三张薄薄的纸片递给律师，其余的部分整齐堆叠在他的手边，然后才有闲暇去揉按眉心，倚在沙发背上，那儿有拉基蒂奇的手在等着——“我会给我妹妹一家留下那栋老房子现在的挂牌价，最后实际售出价格如果有价差，亏损部分我来补，盈余部分当然也全归我妹妹，如果我不在了，那就是伊万来，新的遗嘱里写明白这些内容就可以”。  
拉基蒂奇的掌根抵在年长者顽固酸疼的肩颈上，轻柔而又坚定地按压，莫德里奇反手握住他的五根手指，把他往下拉拽，好让自己能被沙发背和拉基蒂奇的上半身一同包裹得更严实些，“嗨，你要背上莫名其妙的债务啦，亲爱的拉基蒂奇先生。”  
“哦，那我能享受什么权利呢？”  
卢卡没说话，只是微微起身抬脸，亲在长满胡茬的下巴上，伊万一直捧着茶杯的那只手抖了一下。

拉基蒂奇在书房里改稿到两点才发给主编，不过他一向不是专门赶死线到不疯魔不能活的那类记者，工作到深夜更像是一种根深蒂固的习惯，前几年还没确定关系，卢卡还在萨格勒布大学当教授管着整个新能源实验室、年轻的新闻系学生还得从父母那儿讨要房租日子才能勉强过下去的时候，他也会等到半夜大门发出响动才去睡。伊万关了文档，暗自猜想几个街区以外举着牌子喊口号的人群是否有散去，恶劣的天气下是否会增加更多的病人，这些人又是否能得到及时的医治——他们最近几乎都在做这类报道，但是稿子被毙掉或者拒不播报的次数越来越多。  
不是什么好年头啊。  
拉基蒂奇没法再想下去。不把工作上的情绪带回家是家规，他至少不能睡在卢卡身边时也想着那些。随着年龄的增长，莫德里奇的睡眠质量和体重一起下降，拉基蒂奇已经锻炼出了一身在无光的卧室中无声闪转腾挪的好本事，尤其是天一凉，膝盖备受风湿折磨的工程师对于安眠的渴求便越发强烈，半夜被吵醒总不是什么愉快的事，毕竟重新入眠更加困难，而翌日的工作总还是对精力提出着不低的要求。他钻进被子，动作尽量轻缓，可是他无法吵醒一个本就没睡着的人。  
“怎么了？”伊万低声问着，用剃得光溜溜的下巴去蹭了蹭从被子里露出来的莫德里奇的耳后皮肤，在薄薄的耳廓上落下一个吻，“书房的打字声还是吵到你了吗？”  
“只是睡不着。”年长的一方侧身背朝着他蜷缩着，时间带给他的不止有沉稳、经验和智慧，还有不再通畅的血液循环，冰凉的腿脚钝钝地疼，若是天气更冷则更夸张，甚至感觉不到脚趾的存在，偏低的体温亦帮不上什么忙，“冷。”  
莫德里奇只是这么随口抱怨了一下，他知道拉基蒂奇必须得具备他都不曾有的勇气和耐心，才能在成为这栋屋子的租客的五年后跟他谈升职上位做主人的事儿，你都能做我的儿子了，在拉基蒂奇告白的那天他非常煞风景地警告过，把人类的个体在衰老消亡的过程中所有不得不经历那些令人厌恶、恶心的不堪和狼狈一桩桩一件件掰扯开，放在拉基蒂奇的面前，他自问绝不是什么幸运的天选之子，时间对他绝对公平，身体中的酶会按照写在DNA序列里的剧本慢慢将他腐蚀瓦解，直到大概率的在早于拉基蒂奇离世的某一天轰然倒塌，莫德里奇认为这样就能让年轻人退却。只是当时的伊万·拉基蒂奇如同今日一般，在卢卡的挣扎和抵抗中展现出更胜一筹的固执，卢卡在被从身后紧紧抱住的时候疲倦而又明确地说了别闹，不要，天亮了还得上班，明天可不是休息日——  
“只是帮你快点入睡。”冰凉的脚掌贴上温热的小腿皮肤，莫德里奇闭上眼睛，听任拉基蒂奇扯下他的睡裤，亲吻从肩窝开始向上铺陈蔓延，耳尖在发烫的时候被轻轻咬住拉扯，在有什么东西塞到他腿间的时候，打了个哈欠。  
“我真的困到不行，”卢卡喃喃地，半是撒娇半是无奈的那种口气，在拉基蒂奇面前他总觉得自己还能享受很久像12岁孩子那样的被宽容和宠爱的特权，说真的，即使在他12岁的时候，也没人能让他这么撒娇，一般而言家族中的长子总是要比其他孩子成熟得早一些的，“老了真讨厌啊，明明很困却睡不着。”  
“好啦好啦，老人家。”伊万从善如流地附和着，腾出一只手拍了拍他的大腿后侧，开始缓缓地前后动作，“您的，腿，还很能干呢，并紧点儿。”  
卢卡含含糊糊地答应了一声，他觉得身体里的血液正集中往被伊万反反复复摩擦的位置去，即便是距离他们的第一次做已经过去了近十年，他依然会轻而易举地被对方话语中直白到过分的意思搞得浑身火烫，这家伙不做政客真是白瞎了一副老天爷给的好口条，在某些特定的时间点，莫德里奇仅剩的理智里一定会挣扎着冒出这个念头来。

伊万起床的时候没能在客厅的沙发上找到卢卡——以莫德里奇的生活习惯，他会早起但绝不下厨（“活了一辈子也没学会制作能进入人类消化系统的食物，真是可喜可贺”，他那位最后一次为了科学而勇于献身的德国人同事托尼·克罗斯在洗完胃之后这么说道），然后会泡一壶茶坐在沙发上，发呆或者看报纸，纸媒或者电子媒体都行，直到他的神经彻底被激活，那时候拉基蒂奇刚好起床，他们会吃一顿简单的早饭，一起去公园转一转——打开书房门，那儿还保持着拉基蒂奇昨晚离开时的样子，他居然连灯都忘了关。  
“空空”的敲击声从玄关外传过来，拉基蒂奇裹上大衣推开虚掩的门，发现卢卡垂着脑袋踩在台阶上，把园艺铁锹上的泥土用力磕在铺着花岗岩的门廊，感应式扫地机器人在走廊的另一端，正开足了马力往这边来，冬季难得的阳光洒在他灰白的长发上，竟然让拉基蒂奇恍惚觉得回到了十年前，那时候卢卡的发色还如同达尔马提亚郊外农场中熟成的麦浪，第一次来看这房子的拉基蒂奇见到的也是拿着铁锹的莫德里奇。  
“我养的狗死了。”  
介绍拉基蒂奇来看房子的人是他在新闻系的学长，大笑着说卢卡你不用这么紧张，我们不会认为你刚杀了人正在埋尸灭迹的，如果真是，请不要杀我。卢卡也没什么架子地跟着附和着嘿啦嘿啦怪笑，像极了悬疑小说里那些表面体面实则阴暗恐怖的杀人狂魔，伊万进屋后楼上楼下看了一圈，没看到任何和养狗有关的物品，整栋房屋里连动物特有的味道都没有，他倒是有些紧张而又狐疑地在莫德里奇说“我的房贷刚刚还清，只是觉得一个人用不了这么大的空间，不利用起来实在是浪费”的时候忍不住多打量了几眼这位能源学院的博导，他总觉得卢卡是真的在后院埋了个人，直到参观了莫德里奇正在后院进行的泳池改建工程之后，伊万看着那份无论怎么算好像对于刚上一年级的大学生而言都有点贵的租赁合同，最终还是咬牙签上了名。  
“怎么起这么早？”拉基蒂奇接过了卢卡手里的铁锹，花岗岩上的磕伤和划痕看起来是好不了了，他也不是很在意，院门旁摆着六七株被挖出来的枯干灌木，已经被草绳捆扎起来，只等谁出门时顺手带到分类的垃圾箱那儿扔掉，“不是说好周末才搞这些的吗？”  
“一大早就能这么有活力的队伍，可不常见呀，起晚了不就看不到了。”莫德里奇朝着院子外面努努嘴，乌压压的人群嘈杂吵嚷着，向着他们所在的社区涌过来。  
“Raketa！”拉基蒂奇还没来得及把卢卡塞回家里，住在附近的同事布斯克茨出现在隔着植株做成的篱笆院墙外，向他大声吼，“快点儿，这可是独家！”  
扫地机器人终于到了拉基蒂奇脚下，开始孜孜不倦地撞击他还没来得及换的室内拖鞋。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

拉基蒂奇把后背贴在一户人家的院墙上，脸旁边垂着伸出墙外的藤萝的枯枝，枝尖刚好戳在他左眼角，他也不敢动弹，只能尽量让自己显得平而薄，如同一张纸，一张贴在墙上的公告，上书着无尽的惶恐和惊诧，用拉基蒂奇自己的冷汗当浆糊。他和卢卡的家坐落在平均收入水平相对比较高的社区，他自己从小到大也没在身边见过这样的阵仗，享受了太久的平和而又安稳的日常就总会以为那是理所应当，出门度假即便忘记锁门也不一定会发生家被搬空的惨状，去公园散步总能见到同样体面的熟人礼貌且令人舒适的笑脸——治安无力维持这种悠闲的环境时，拉基蒂奇能做的，也无非是尽量降低自己的存在感，同时高高举着手中的收音设备，让示威抗议的洪流轻蔑地越过他，径直向前进。  
这些人要去哪——他眯起眼睛辨认着，学生模样的年轻人，穿着平价的冲锋衣的深色皮肤的外来族裔，甚至还有从郊外赶过来的，连袖套和防水靴都没来得及换下的农户，人潮奔涌，穿过平日宽阔却平静的道路，向城市的北方前进。加泰人布斯克茨一只手扯着拉基蒂奇，另一只手在半空中灵活地上下腾挪，摆弄遥控器，好让警方布下的路障哨卡彻底失效的新闻画面被尽可能地捕捉到飞在半空中的镜头里去，他们俩都是刚好住在这附近的，比起出事之后再赶到的其他同行，也算是占尽了地利。  
“人群还是很克制的。”布斯克茨在拉基蒂奇耳边扯着嗓子大喊，这条喧闹的河流没有沸腾，也还没有分流到路边的各家各户、商铺银行中去，他们对于高档社区的渴望，在路障被突破的那一刻便消弭了。  
“只是还没有一个人开这个头罢了，塞尔吉奥。”拉基蒂奇满嘴苦涩地将目光转移到院墙的顶部，他们艰难跋涉了两条街就再也动弹不了，先前游行示威的队伍早已冲过了居民区，目的明确地冲向市政部门和议院，零零散散的有几辆误入此间的汽车，不知所措地在人潮之中缓缓挪动，很快警察就会做出反应，在那之后会有更多的冲突。伊万·拉基蒂奇为自己的预测而战栗，可是他无法真正去做什么。这个时代已然如此，没有人能独善其身。  
就像学生罢课是为了抨击学术腐败（或者是论文太他妈难写考试太他妈难通过），工人罢工为抗议高额税负（又或者是劳动时间不是做三休四），外来族裔抗议未能得到想要的特权和优待（或者是没能像美国人那样杀光原住民取而代之），还有一些人抗议只是因为想要抗议而已。拉基蒂奇注意到面前的队伍稀疏了些，大致猜到大部队已经完全通过，便和布斯克茨一齐保护着采访用的设备向新闻台的方向缓缓在人群中逆行。警笛声响彻了半个城市，几十辆警车追在人群之后，如同追逐云中月的天狗，把队尾咬得七零八碎。  
“快走，快走。”布斯克茨扯着有些愣神的拉基蒂奇的袖子，恨不能把搭档的脑袋彻底藏在大衣立领的后面，只给世界留下一个无害的、微微脱发的金色发顶，拉基蒂奇在肩膀第三次被人狠狠地撞击之后终于学了乖，和布斯克茨推推搡搡连滚带爬地穿过街口的市民公园，踩着一地的垃圾离开了骚乱漩涡的中心。  
“这下可有好看的了。”加泰人撑着膝盖喘了几口，拉基蒂奇在他身边也好不到哪里去，在人群中挤来挤去，他总觉得昨天喝的茶都能挤出来，只能满脸菜色地抱着树干等那股子反胃劲儿过去。布斯克茨缓过来，像是才想起来了似的，问拉基蒂奇受了这场示威的影响，新能源公司与政府紧密联系的运营部门昨天就关门歇业了，只留下发电厂一线班组的值班人员轮值保证电力供应，今天在那儿做总工的教授先生还上不上班。  
拉基蒂奇一愣。  
“没听说不上啊。”  
这么一说，莫德里奇昨天也不该上班的。

伊万·拉基蒂奇老有一种错觉，那就是莫德里奇总归还是留在萨格拉布大学做学问带学生，恍恍惚惚间仿佛觉得他自个儿也还在读大学，在为了论文和实践课的作业而烦恼。他的那几门主课的讲师是同一个人，一个脾气相当暴躁的西班牙籍秃子，懒得应付任何一个自以为特殊的半大小子，上课不按照教案和讲义，喜欢放二战相关内容的纪录片，从希特勒的演讲技巧到顿河边苏联守军的汤罐头，“整个西班牙晴空万里”到瓜岛海战Naganami号以及她那位战后被解职的指挥官田中赖三的命运，铃声一响收拾东西扭头就走，作业要求半小时内群发至每个学生的邮箱，每届都没大变化——因此去抄学长的作业就成了逃课学生的头名选项，拉基蒂奇也不认为自己是什么the special one，生活本就是该如此模样，那么多人都可以籍籍无名碌碌无为地“享受生活享受当下”一辈子，他也没什么不可以。  
大四毕业那年夏天他去和莫德里奇辞行，房东先生陷在彩虹小马的游泳圈里，戴着墨镜在水上漂，右手颤颤巍巍高举着一杯五颜六色的自制综合水果奶昔，像是半边身子颓废半边身子正经的滑稽版本正义女神像；那个骂了拉基蒂奇这班学生四年的西班牙秃子决定换个国家继续对一拨又一拨自以为是的孩子喷口水，不过最后答辩时他给了拉基蒂奇很高的分数和评价，靠着佩普的赏识他拿到了院系里两三位教授写出的介绍信——无论是直接找工作还是继续深造都会容易一些。彼时拉基蒂奇自己也在考量着选项。他的自尊可比莫德里奇向他收的房租还要高，到了真的应该经济独立的时候他可拉不下脸皮再去跟父母讨要租住在富人区享受旁人奋斗了二十年才得到的精致生活的费用。他已经足够幸运，比起很多同学要幸运很多了——萨格勒布大学周围有的是可供五六个人合租一套的廉价公寓，建筑面积绝不超过120平米，拉基蒂奇去过那儿很多次，大多数同学的房间连下脚的地方都难找，公共区域堆砌着过度强调个人主义而互相倾轧生成的局促和尴尬。更何况莫德里奇向他收费收得很公道，那已经很足够了。他和莫德里奇说了自己的想法，这几天会把行李陆陆续续收拾打包，毕业季直到开学是房屋租赁市场非常活跃的时候，年轻人总能找到自己的巢穴。  
卢卡咬着吸管，脚掌拍水背身漂向拉基蒂奇，像是中圈填了馅料的甜甜圈，又像是坚持要用这种诡异姿态游水的鸭子，伊万向后退了一步，泳池里的水还是溅到了他的脚趾上。  
有这种想法是很好的。房东先生笑了笑，仿佛是回忆起了前一个夏天伊万提前从瑞士回来过夏天，他们在泳池边上能呆一天的事。伊万·拉基蒂奇浓密纤长的睫毛上下扑闪，他得强迫自己正视卢卡那双直率而又无辜的小鹿眼睛，明明只是单纯的金钱往来关系（或者还有建立在此基础上的共享生活空间的关系），道别的话语却无论如何都说不出口。他不能在毕业之后还赖在没亲没故的人家里。  
我知道……马克看到你和佩普一起吃午饭了。拉基蒂奇说，你不需要特别为我做到这地步的。佩普又不是那种和他拉近人际关系就会给人HD分数的家伙。  
你的毕业论文分数确实不错啊，这不是很好吗？卢卡又笑了，笑得温和极了，拉基蒂奇不禁好奇起他在能源学院的实验室带学生的样子，他并不觉得卢卡像传闻中那样的严厉，骂哭心理脆弱的学生什么的更是天方夜谭。他和能源学院从头到尾都没什么交集，莫德里奇教授在学期中间常年驻扎在实验室加班到半夜，做学生的找不到借口进到出入管理严格的实验室大楼里去——那些设备，万一出了故障，可不是全校广播阅读检讨就能完事的。拉基蒂奇还想争辩，这种人情他没法通过经济的手段偿还，但是年轻人总觉得必须跟卢卡把账目算清楚才能罢休。卢卡挥了挥手，把奶昔举到拉基蒂奇身前，“佩普是我的朋友，他要离开，提前和我道别。”  
伊万心想我信你个鬼，他抽抽鼻子，对甜到发腻甚至已经无法辨认构成这种气味的基本元素的自制奶昔实在是敬谢不敏，莫德里奇保持着举胳膊的姿势翻到水底，饮料杯摔在池边的净水过滤网上，顶着被打湿后显出深棕色、水哒哒地贴在头皮上的头毛浮出水面，拉基蒂奇敏捷地向后一跳，避开莫德里奇偷偷摸摸去拽他脚踝的罪恶的爪子。  
“忘了告诉你，我也要离开学校啦。”卢卡乐呵呵地爬出泳池，“上个学期是最后一学期了……”  
“为什么啊？”  
“好久没有离开校园了，想换个环境。有家公司来找我，要我做技术顾问呢。”  
拉基蒂奇在脑内翻了翻校招花名册，好容易才想起来上一次能源公司到萨格拉布大学搞活动已经是两年前的事儿了，这些年实体经济不景气，新能源、清洁能源的噱头也没什么吸引力，市场几近饱和，只仗着是国家基建的一环勉强维持生活；倒是网络娱乐市场一如既往的红火，大学生们大多数都往传媒方向跑，文科院系的大学教授下海经商，靠吐莲花的口条功夫也能赚得盆满钵满。莫德里奇要是真想趁退休前再捞一波，早在两年前就该走了。  
拉基蒂奇最后没把行李全都寄走。他夏天回了一趟瑞士，随身只带一箱换洗衣物，和给家人的礼物，求莫德里奇先容他的行李寄存几周，等他安定好了再来取。莫德里奇倒是一脸无所谓的样子，拉基蒂奇出于某种隐秘的、不可告人的心态，在当地租房常用的几个网站上刷了好久，那栋房子的招租广告没再被挂上。  
您回来之前给个信儿，我把烤箱清理出来，做千层面来吃。  
身处瑞士的年轻人躺在床上，尝试用两个枕头把自己的脑袋做成汉堡——他又吃不了芝士，莫德里奇不会做饭，最后的结果显而易见。  
这老头子真的坏得很。

拉基蒂奇和布斯克茨拼了老命才回到新闻台里，瘫在休息区喝咖啡，果不其然，周围的同事都忙疯了，主编看在他俩姑且也算是拿到最新的素材的份上才没再派他们出去采访（或者叫踹他们去干活）。布斯克茨手脚并用爬回工位去监督剪辑师剪视频素材去了，伊万趁着这空档给卢卡打电话。  
卢卡像是在车里，一个很密闭的空间，话筒远处隐隐约约有声响，我在开车，怎么了？今天上班路上堵得够呛，不知道还能不能在中午到岗。  
塞尔吉奥说你们的运营部门昨天就关门歇业了，你干什么去？  
……  
Hello？  
我就去看看。  
卢卡，卢卡，莫德里奇先生，亲爱的莫德里奇先生，您能现在就回家呆着吗。伊万开始揪头发，他一着急就下意识地想把自己拔离地心引力的控制，为此莫德里奇没少笑话他，但现在可不是嘲笑谁的最佳时机。拉基蒂奇当然知道抗议罢工的队伍最终都会聚集到政府和议会广场前，而那些大老爷不可能在这时候露面，当不满的情绪积累到极值时，只是开着自己的车前往工作岗位坚守，都能成为被迁怒的理由。  
那边莫德里奇低声地咕咕笑，乐呵劲儿像是肚子里安了发条的母鸡，拉基蒂奇又是恼怒又是着急，一袋咖啡伴侣成了牺牲品，白色的细末洒了一桌一地，拉基蒂奇手忙脚乱地扯湿巾来清理桌面，莫德里奇的固执也是很可怕的，伊万早就知道。  
“来不及啦，亲爱的拉基蒂奇先生。我都已经开到议会前广场了。”  
拉基蒂奇提着录音笔冲向电梯。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3

“楼下的房间你可以随便挑，客用卫生间在那边，这里是厨房。客厅也可以用，我不介意。不到后半夜我不会回家，为了避免你我双方感到尴尬，唯一的要求是不要跟姑娘或者小伙子在沙发上乱搞。带人回家可以，别让我发现，别误会，没别的意思：我的房子只租给了你一个人，带人回来住请再付一份房钱。当然在我回家前你能把沙发套洗掉烘干再套好，我就没意见。二楼是我的地盘，非请勿入——就是说，你带回来的人也请不要到二楼来。”  
被领着在房子里挑喜欢的房间的时候，拉基蒂奇得到了租房合同之外的附加条款，他觉得那没什么不合理的地方，倒不如说，莫德里奇出让了远远多于他理应提供的自由空间，这种宽容，甚至可以叫做纵容才是最不合理的。  
“听上去不错……”他低声附和着莫德里奇对于房屋理应无时无刻都处于整洁有序之下的观点，记下了存放清洁用品和工具的橱柜，在心里打上“只有这个可以打开看”的标记，他没错过一条悬挂在橱柜内壁金属钩子上的红色狗带，注意到新晋租客不必要的好奇目光，莫德里奇耸了耸肩把狗带取下团成一团塞进居家服的口袋里，鼓鼓囊囊的一包，他摇了摇头，麦浪般的头发来回扫在衣领上，刷平了布料上细小的褶皱，拉基蒂奇挑了东南角的客卧落下脚来，就在通向后院的门边上。窗外就是莫德里奇还没来得及完成的游泳池工程，摇曳的树影在窗下的墙面融化流淌。拉基蒂奇不得不压抑住过分溢出的好奇心，他在一楼来回巡视，总想从这片区域中找到更多关于卢卡·莫德里奇本人的信息。  
他们在拉基蒂奇的房间里说话时，年长者的气息拂过大学生敞开的领口，拉基蒂奇抽抽鼻子，只闻到了家具里除湿剂的香精味，可能是柠檬味，也可能是薰衣草。他张张口，想问能不能直接叫房东先生作卢卡，还想知道性格严肃的教授先生是否在家也坚持使用头衔，更偏爱博士还是教授，即便是这样试图拉近双方关系的有些玩笑意味的俏皮话，他都没能说出口。  
年逾不惑的教授先生回到二楼，拉基蒂奇只能站在楼梯下面，看楼梯拐角墙壁上灰白的影子，拖鞋底摩擦在地毯上的声音被门扇隔绝，拉基蒂奇坚持认为渐渐变深消散的灰影是卢卡投射在墙壁上的余晖，这个房子里镇坐于中心的恒星有自己独特的运行轨迹，当然只会在属于他自己的轨道上运行。伊万的目光在四周逡巡，最终落在楼梯边悬挂着的相框上。相框钉的有些低，不太像是莫德里奇顺手的高度，新一些的照片里有房主先生和一名女性以及一个孩子的合影，孩子像他。旧相框里有年轻的莫德里奇和女孩的合照。还有活在相片上的中老年男女——莫德里奇家族的基因在当时的拉基蒂奇看来实在是太强大了，旁人绝不会认错老莫德里奇夫妇。  
他组成过家庭。拉基蒂奇的脑袋里像是有什么重负落下，可是新的巨石又被推上山顶，他趴在墙上看年轻的，金发在阳光下耀眼如亮白的莫德里奇，穿着圆领的人像T，戴着墨镜，和女孩背对着音乐节的耸动的人潮合影，头靠着头格外亲密。伊万·拉基蒂奇在房间里没有找到任何女主人的痕迹，他在心里默默地对卢卡说了声抱歉，大概是探究他人的秘密是一种职业习惯和本能，他无法抗拒。莫德里奇先生不是……  
至少那时候的伊万认为莫德里奇和他不是同一类人。  
孩子的探望日是哪一天？他总得问清楚。卢卡·莫德里奇租出了房间给他，出于善意，以及教书育人者特有的、对于年轻人的极大宽容，理应得到应有的回报，他也应该尊重莫德里奇的隐私和生活，他不会让莫德里奇感到尴尬，当然他也不会让莫德里奇使他感到尴尬。所以刚搬进来的那天晚上拉基蒂奇做了两人份的饭，卢卡从房间里出来，阴沉着脸，看到桌上的食物，意味深长地哦了一声，悬挂在餐厅之上的暖光让他不自觉地微笑起来。  
“……喜欢做饭？”他没对拉基蒂奇还没来得及清洗的烤箱做出批评，眼珠紧紧地钉死在那只肚子里塞满香米的烤鸡上，拉基蒂奇做了个“请自便”的手势，卢卡便没什么形象可言地揪下一条鸡腿，连带着一大片鸡肉和被烤得酥脆的鸡皮，大口啃了起来，“哇哦，意料之外。”  
“我希望是意料之外的好吃。”  
“是好吃。我还总觉得你们这个年纪的孩子都是些靠Subway和可可味的功能饮料就能活三个月的小动物呢，只要足够的能量就行，饱腹感是无用的奢侈品。”  
拉基蒂奇不太清楚莫德里奇究竟在描述的是哪类人的生活状态，可是他在心里为那些人感到抱歉，自从被查出乳糜泻他也一度失去了相当多的生活乐趣，好在上帝还允许他吃一些他喜欢的食物，肉从来都是在菜单上的。最重要的是房东先生肉眼可见的兴致不错，拉基蒂奇认为这是个提出问题明确规则的好时机。  
“很……很抱歉，”他斟酌着措辞，提起不经意间看到的，莫德里奇与金发女性以及那个男孩子的合影，还有他在收拾房间安置行李时在衣柜最底层发现的女式睡袍，“如果需要我什么时候不在家，您提前两个小时通知我就好。”  
莫德里奇皱起眉头，用勺子去掏烤鸡肚子中浸满了肉香的米饭的动作都慢了几拍，他开始打量起拉基蒂奇，用一种拉基蒂奇在中学时犯了错误之后单独与他诫勉谈话的训导员才会用的眼神，把他盯到后背都竖起汗毛来。伊万觉得卢卡应该是没有生气的，可是他快要抓不准这位可敬的教授先生可能产生的心理活动了。  
伊万总觉得自己还挺擅长观察他人，从而及时根据他人的情绪变化做出相应的调整的，卢卡在盘子里把香米铺满了一层，直到几乎快要听不到伊万的呼吸声，才抬起眼，和小心翼翼地等着他一开口就先道歉的那道视线撞到一起。  
伊万手足无措地听莫德里奇放声大笑。  
“那是我妹妹，亲的，她是不太像我家的孩子，不过我母亲说她长得像我已经去世的外祖母。孩子也是她的。”  
有那么一段时间拉基蒂奇怀疑自己就是莫德里奇找来给他看房子的。工作日时他和莫德里奇仅有的交集就在于在凌晨两三点，他会被水流的声音吵醒——那是回到家的教授先生在洗澡，下水管道刚好穿过拉基蒂奇房间的天花板。他是个十分好学的学生，有了疑问就一定会去找寻答案，被问到这个问题的卢卡颇为狡黠地眨眨眼，笑得露出两颗尖锐的犬齿，仿佛是儿童向动画片中那些机灵到足够戏耍比自己体型大上百倍的猎食者的食草动物，无害而又亲人，那些作品总是在试图告诉孩子们，小小的体格大大的智慧就可以无所畏惧，“唔，这个嘛，”卢卡啃着伊万做饭没派上用场放在冰箱里的黄瓜，有些含糊的语音和咔嚓咔嚓的啃咬声混合在一起，“如果是，该我付你薪水才对。鉴于我们之间的租赁合同依然有效，是你付我房租，所以很显然并不是你所想象的那样子。”  
因为过于有理有据，拉基蒂奇不得不信。

伊万·拉基蒂奇顺着主干道一路疾驰，在城市大半部道路都瘫痪的状况下，公共自行车居然成了最快的交通工具，他在车辆之间的缝隙中钻来扭去，刮擦掉车体上的油漆，没心情和功夫去说抱歉。更何况有些车主已经弃车而去不知所踪，拉基蒂奇甚至很希望卢卡也是其中的一员，哪怕他知道从新闻台到议会前广场的道路卢卡正常上班时并不会经过。  
卢卡上班常开的是辆SUV，明明家里只有两个人，他还是偏爱那种宽敞功能多样的车型，伊万总是能听到卢卡自嘲说车上常年放着来一场说走就走的旅行的必需品，可是哪有那个时间。  
“等您退休……我们想去哪儿就去哪儿……买辆房车？随便找个停车场就能过夜，外面栓条狗站岗；和房车一起坐轮渡去撒丁岛，要是无聊了我们就半夜偷偷往船上排生活废水捣乱。我都没做过这么没公德心的事呢，人生总要有第一次。”  
“别想啦，拉基蒂奇先生，这可是终身制的劳动合同，用其他地方的说法我这叫买断工龄呢……”  
“我觉得您用的这个词不太对。”  
“我也不记得是从哪里听来这个词的了。”  
不远处有浓烟滚滚，刺鼻的烧焦气味混合着驱散人群用的胡椒喷雾开始往伊万的鼻孔里钻，他试着屏住呼吸，意义不大，呼吸道仿佛灼烧了起来，连吞咽口水都让喉咙万分痛苦。拉基蒂奇不得不停下自行车，用袖子捂住口鼻向隐藏于人行道上的后街小巷里逃跑。很显然在他前进的方向上人群已经和警察起了冲突，他不知道那儿已经乱成了什么样子。他更担心的是陷落在那样的冲突中的卢卡，他的总是温和而又冷静的先生会如何呢，拉基蒂奇想都不敢想。  
作为调查记者，伊万·拉基蒂奇自认为见识过很多阴暗的故事，那些故事里无一不包含着巨大的愤怒，人们还没认识到那些愤怒的原因只是他们不愿意去看——当这样的愤怒聚拢成实体，不论是体面还是狼狈，不论是受过良好的教育或是早早离开了受教育的环境，没有一个通常水平的个体可以与那样的怪物对抗。他也采访过住在郊外的农民，田地坐落在河边，很多人都是能源公司门口抗议的常客，他们总是坚称收成不好、种出来的麦实不够饱满都是能源公司建筑在河流上游的发电厂的错，不管是核电机组还是火电机组（那些人也不会在意这些区别），都污染了灌溉的水体，如果是风电的风车建在田边，那些人叫嚷得更厉害，会把母鸡下蛋少归咎于风电设备里不存在的超声波。哪怕能源公司与他们中的大部分达成和解，每年支付给这些人丰厚的补贴，依然还会有人会去静坐抗议。拉基蒂奇有时写着稿子，都会在想是不是这个国家整体要完蛋了，或者说是人类文明也已经走到尽头。然后他会想想睡在隔壁的莫德里奇。  
那也太夸张了，而且他也早过了对着“上帝已死！”大喊牛逼的年纪。拉基蒂奇在胸口画了个十字，他当然相信莫德里奇对于任何事都有足够的智慧去应付，可是这跟拉基蒂奇会不会为了他担心是两码事。拉基蒂奇只希望卢卡能随身带着电话，同时也为移动通信网络而祈祷——至少建在城里的基站可不能全军覆没。他又试着打给卢卡，扶着墙面一步一步向前挪，祈祷着和人群起了冲突的警察还有耐心听他解释自己只是路过的记者——  
在响铃的持续嘟嘟声中伊万·拉基蒂奇听到越来越巨大的叫嚷声，大概是议会前广场上发生了什么，参与抗议游行的人们不得不逃离那里，脚步踏在路面上的声音如同雷鸣，拉基蒂奇从小巷中试探地张望，全副武装的军警挥动着带电的警棍，人群中有人开始随手捡起路边的酒瓶、甚至还有人抡起自行车（拉基蒂奇不太确定是不是自己停在路边的那辆）和军警对抗，他还在脑海中盘算着如何更新自己的路线，却被不远处的红色吸引住了。  
有个大学生模样的姑娘满头是血地倒在地上蜷缩起来，上方是并不打算停手的军警。  
拉基蒂奇觉得浑身的血都凉了，在下一秒，他自己也难以说清楚的一种情绪驱动着他行动起来，向那军警冲了过去，他自己都不记得自己是如何抄起一块木制的广告牌，砸在了军警的脑袋上。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4

莫德里奇很少有休假。即便是在拉基蒂奇不再拥有暑假、开始了堪称苦逼的记者生涯之后，他依然还是有一年十天的带薪假期，随着工龄的增加，现在已经一年十五天了，听上去非常不错。而可敬的工程师先生将极少的休假几乎都奉献给了开车回到他出生的小镇去，老莫德里奇先生还留在那里生活。  
拉基蒂奇陪莫德里奇回去过，老斯蒂佩是个和蔼的老人，总是让拉基蒂奇恍惚以为那是他从未谋面的老祖父。那时候拉基蒂奇还依然只是个房客，靠家里支持他一半的房租才能依然心安理得地做着莫德里奇的房客，得和同期的新人同行们抢新闻抢稿子，开始学着用不见血的刀子去割竞争者身上的肉。他和莫德里奇一起挤在男人还是孩子时居住的房间里，放下随身的背包之后地板上就没了下脚的地方，只能把书桌前的木椅子和单人床作基地相割据，在卢卡呆在院子里给父亲倒腾已经上了年岁的除草机时翻出过莫德里奇七年级时的作业本，还有年份比拉基蒂奇出生日期还要早的色情杂志。老莫德里奇颇有幽默感，甚至从自己的书房不知道哪个角落里又掏出一摞杂志放在拉基蒂奇面前，说是从卢卡那儿没收来的，这么多年过去，早已过了证物保管的年限，可以解封了，借给拉基蒂奇也没关系。拉基蒂奇连连摆手说不用了不用了，他不是很会欣赏这种，倒不是因为年代。  
老人意味深长地瞧瞧拉基蒂奇。  
卢卡也不怎么欣赏这种，老人说道，他也只是好奇，我很清楚。可能还想和我赌气，你不会想知道当我拿着最新一期的杂志走进他的房间，想要和他一起进行男人之间的友好学术探讨时他的表情的。  
长子慌乱而又尴尬的神情可是老人一生私藏的独特宝藏。  
我明白的。拉基蒂奇挠挠头，他朝老人笑，卢卡进了屋子，在楼下叫父亲，老人便笑眯眯地答应着走开，拉基蒂奇一边听着卢卡絮絮叨叨地叮嘱老人如何做才能让上了年纪的除草机不发脾气照常工作，一边随手翻看着教授先生少年时期的作业，说真的，七年级时的卢卡的作文写得可真烂。  
伊万·拉基蒂奇用一种文字工作者天然挑剔的目光看四十年前的小卢卡，一向对什么事情都游刃有余，对任何人都能保持令人舒服的礼貌却又抱持着自己的那份疏离的卢卡·莫德里奇也曾经有过在作文本上半天憋不出一个字来的窘迫，花了十行的笔墨描写被战火摧毁的老屋空洞的窗框，如同久置于矛尖风干的髑髅，丢失了下颌的嘴是门框，穿堂风吹过是在哭号被主人遗弃的孤独。拉基蒂奇看看作文的题目是要记述春天里发生的一件好事，再瞅瞅老师给打得分数，果然不算高，勉强及格。  
在拉基蒂奇做学生的年代里，如果他这么写东西，老师十有八九要担忧地找他谈话，问他是不是家里出了什么事，或者直接联系心理咨询的导师来帮他做疏导。那篇作文的最后莫德里奇为了扣题，倒是认真写了自己在停车场上踢了三个钟头的野球，地砖的缝隙刚刚冒头长出的小草被皮球碾得七零八落，最后他自己抱着全是草汁的脏足球回家，路上遇到一只很漂亮的长毛猫。撸到了猫，真开心。  
想要活得自在。小卢卡赌气抱怨，在作文里用幼稚的口吻许着幼稚的愿望，想要一直活得如我所愿。  
“干什么呢？”卢卡·莫德里奇拍了拍拉基蒂奇的肩膀，把他从沉思中叫醒，“下来吃饭，我爹做烤牛腿很有一手，你尝尝。我们早些吃完，趁天还没黑还得回去。”  
“您后来有一直活得如您所愿吗，活得很自在吗？”他跟在卢卡后面，不知被什么驱使着，这么没头没脑地问了一句。  
“傻小子。”卢卡回头瞥了他一眼，用一种当年瓜迪奥拉在课堂上经常给新闻系的年轻人的包含着怜悯和鄙视的眼神。  
拉基蒂奇那时候才相信莫德里奇是真的跟瓜迪奥拉私交不错。

但是有且仅有一次，莫德里奇说要去国外度假，去法国，问拉基蒂奇要不要一起去。无比雀跃的拉基蒂奇在脑海里构筑了无数浪漫之都的浪漫度假计划，基本上都以要给卢卡一个、或者几个一生难忘的夜晚作为终结。结果到了巴黎，莫德里奇转头就从包里掏出一整套应急求生装备丢给他。  
“我们去哪？”当时拉基蒂奇的心里就敲响了不祥的警钟，声声如泣如诉，就像是半夜行路偶遇卡西莫多那般惊悚，看卢卡那架势活像是要去卢浮宫干票大的。最后不知道该说是幸运、或者是不幸，卢卡领着伊万在Catacombs呆了一周。  
“我有个朋友在巴黎的市政部门里有点关系，”莫德里奇把睡袋铺在干燥的泥土上，又调整了放在墓穴中的光源，好让自己看上去不完全像是坟墓中的幽魂，拉基蒂奇还在穿越过巴黎曾经的六百万亡魂沉眠之所的震惊之中没回过神，“他们知道哪些墓穴是空的，并且禁止探险队和游客的造访。”  
“不，我不明白。”拉基蒂奇结结巴巴地说道，“我们为什么……”  
卢卡凑过去亲了亲伊万的脸颊，“只是一周而已，亲爱的，我的休假可是有三周。”

伊万·拉基蒂奇在狭窄的墓道中穿行。他和莫德里奇走散了，工程师先生对于地下世界的痴迷程度远远超出拉基蒂奇的想象，花了不少时间举着荧光灯去查看支撑墓穴和墓道的支柱，在纸上写写画画，还采集了土块的样本以便研究土壤本身的强度。拉基蒂奇则背着手去读数百年前那些尽职尽责的守墓人留下的铭文和警示语，大多数都是法语写就，少数是希腊语和拉丁语，“切记，每一天都是你的末日”，先贤在他耳边絮絮低语。拉基蒂奇在这静默的地下世界中竟然鼓不出勇气去叫卢卡，仿佛声音大了就会惊醒不得了的家伙，只能按照模糊的记忆向暂时落脚的空墓室中移动。  
道路愈发崎岖狭窄，拉基蒂奇不得不侧过身，有时不太小心便能和冰冷滑腻的骨墙相接触，他的手无法自控地颤抖，连照亮用的光棒都几乎要握不住，一点脚步之外的声响就能让他跳起来，脑袋撞在阴冷的石壁上。他猛然抬起昏沉的脑袋，天还没亮，留置室里塞满了人，拉基蒂奇蜷缩在墙角，盯着占据着长条木凳的朋克风装扮的汉子发愣。  
他的脑袋依然钝痛着，血不再流了，可能还是有些脑震荡，但是不妨碍用正常的神智思考。在被军警干翻之前伊万·拉基蒂奇至少成功地让受伤的女孩离开了冲突的中心，他对此问心无愧，身上有淤青是肯定的，他不禁要庆幸起自己的身板足够结实，被那么暴打了一顿却依然一根骨头没断，当然，这可能也和他被揍了没多久就干脆利落地晕厥了有关系。拉基蒂奇试着挪动身体，那可真疼，伊万·拉基蒂奇这辈子都没被这么彻底地殴打过。在把没知觉的腿脚从另一个看上去状况也好不到哪里去的人身体下面拔出来的时候，拉基蒂奇还是倒吸了口冷气。  
他得想想怎么和卢卡解释这一切。拉基蒂奇难得地，露出了困扰的神情。他不是没和条子打过交道，大多数情况下那些人也还挺好说话的，只是昨天发生的事着实是太让人精神紧张，大家都会不自觉地采取过激的手段，更何况他本来是为了保证卢卡的安全才前往议会前广场的，现在他才清醒过来，连卢卡是否真的安全都不清楚。  
留置室的门打开了，有之前跑新闻认识的警察走进来，看见拉基蒂奇，提着他的胳膊把他拽出门外。  
“怎、怎么了……”  
拉基蒂奇艰难地挪动舌头，在站直身体和搞清楚状况之间他选择了后者，警员递给他一个文件袋，拉基蒂奇摸了摸，是他的手机的形状。  
“有人来保你出去。这几天可别乱跑了。”警员好心地提醒道，“你这事情，有点复杂。”  
伊万在接待室见到了卢卡的律师，前天上门提供遗嘱更改服务的那位。他看了眼时间，早上四点二十分，律师先生也是一脸疲惫，打着哈欠，端着一杯咖啡。  
“卢卡呢？”  
“他在外面等你。”律师在文书上签了字，拍了拍拉基蒂奇的肩膀，“我从来没见过他那样，你是吓到他了。”  
“……他不会跑到您家里去，把您从床上拖出来了吧？”  
“嗨哟，您可真了解您的先生。我老婆的尖叫声差点让邻居报警。”  
“这么乱哪有警察愿意出勤……”  
“可不是嘛。”  
“给您添麻烦了。”  
“没事，不是一家人不进一家门，我不是第一次处理这档子事。”律师带着拉基蒂奇走出警局，莫德里奇怀抱着一件大衣靠在长椅上有一搭没一搭地闭着眼睛打盹，见到拉基蒂奇的那一刻，他站起来，抖开那件大衣，笑着给拉基蒂奇披上。  
“回家吧。”  
拉基蒂奇从昨天一直提在嗓子眼的那颗心终于重重地落了下去。  
“好。”他张开双臂把莫德里奇整个圈在怀里，年长的男人轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“……嘶。”  
“怎么了？”  
“有点疼……”拉基蒂奇难得地，用一种孩子撒娇的口吻抱怨。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“有件事必须要告诉你。”拉基蒂奇和安全带搏斗着，他得始终用手抻着那根弹力十足的带子才能保证伤处不被勒到，在警局外他与莫德里奇拥抱，工程师高挺到甚至有些滑稽的鼻尖凿在他的锁骨的淤青上，拉基蒂奇几乎用尽了全部的理智，才没把莫德里奇推开。那样做卢卡一定会难过的。  
“什、什么？”他们在那辆SUV里，司机·莫德里奇载着他们缓缓驶过还没睡醒的街道，半空中飞来飞去的是各类无线飞行监控设备，拉基蒂奇隔着贴了遮光膜的车窗没有找到太多依然留在外面的人，天气更冷了，他甚至来不及去问局势究竟发展成了什么样子，一度，卢卡·莫德里奇的安危压倒了一切其他事项，拉基蒂奇被“普通人在动荡的社会中是无力的”和“卢卡比什么都重要所以他是特殊的”两个认知反复撕扯，最终所有的思绪化为浮于慌乱之上的故作镇静，以及一分或许会被说教的担心害怕，拉基蒂奇结结巴巴地等着莫德里奇的审判。  
他仿佛，可能，或许，是过于自作主张了。自以为是正义的使者，自以为可以保护一切他认为值得保护的，怀着那份傲慢和自大做了蠢事，最后还是年长者动用自己的社会资源把他从局子里捞出来，其实本质上跟他从房客上位成为房主之一没有什么区别，他就是在随心所欲地挥霍着爱他的人的资源。拉基蒂奇心想，教授先生大多数时间都对世界上的所有怀抱极其可敬的耐心，可是伊万也知道莫德里奇在私下里偶尔也会冒出的尖锐刻薄，那份尖刻大多数都来自于不可动摇的钢铁般的理性和格外通透毒辣的眼光，即便本意并不是为了戳伤他，知道那东西存在就会让拉基蒂奇感到一丝难受。他缩着脖子，默默地等着被说教，被嘲弄。他已经三十岁了，不是挥舞着树枝和空气恶龙搏斗的三岁孩子，做事理应自己承担责任和风险。  
“你救下的那个女孩子，手里有枪。”  
拉基蒂奇愣住了，卢卡·莫德里奇依然用那种他们都熟悉的，平静的口吻说道，仿佛在和拉基蒂奇谈论着上周末他们去社区的体育场观看的青少年橄榄球比赛，拉基蒂奇喜欢那些孩子赛前模仿All Blacks跳哈卡战舞，莫德里奇则欣赏比赛时本社区球队四分卫的精彩表现，尽管那孩子是在跳哈卡战舞时最勉强的，仿佛要他吼出毛利人鼓舞气势的战吼是要他的命一样。  
认真的吗？那天晚餐时莫德里奇大笑着，要是只凭着这么一个指标来判断是不是个好球员，我中学的时候就该去上特殊青少年护理学校啦——我发育得比一般孩子晚了一些，12岁看上去像是只有八九岁，校长担心我有侏儒症，还担心我的大脑发育也有问题呢！  
那可不一样——拉基蒂奇有气无力地辩解着，我们都知道，不是所有的孩子都会成长成为出色的成年人，不是所有的孩子都能像您一样的，否则博士这个头衔也就不值钱了。  
“我是不是还是没有长进啊，先生。”伊万·拉基蒂奇从后排座位上捞来抱枕，把那绒棉填充的织物揉来揉去，他宁愿自己是那个抱枕，莫德里奇是他，如果被这么揉搓就能缓解他内心的愧疚和不安，能够把一种唐突升起的劣等感消去，他愿意变成抱枕，“都三十岁的人了，却还是跟二十岁的小伙子一样莽撞。”  
拉基蒂奇二十岁的时候也没做过这么出格的事，对警察动拳头？他想都不敢想。  
“先开始条子也是这么认为的，他们觉得你和煽动这场暴动的人有联系——毕竟考虑到你们台的政治立场，一直都是偏激进的，你也做过不少偏向相对比较明显的报道。”  
“这我既不否认，也不打算为此辩解。甚至不认为哪里有错。”  
“是啊，我也没有这个意思。更何况，后来他们发现那姑娘手里的枪是模型，大概是她弟弟的玩具之类的，唯一的功能是喷水。有没有觉得好受些？”  
伊万·拉基蒂奇把脸埋在抱枕里，太阳要升起来了，莫德里奇腾出一只手来顺着脊椎从上到下抚摸他的后背，拉基蒂奇实在是无法忍受了，才把啜泣声从抱枕之间释放出来。  
“好了好了。我的意思是，只要你认为自己做的事是正确的，那就应该去做，没有错的，出了事，就放心大胆地让我兜着就是。不要总是觉得亏欠了我什么呀，拉基蒂奇先生。”

其实莫德里奇也不是总是这么温和的。伊万·拉基蒂奇也曾经和他的先生红过脸，虽然次数极少，但是一旦莫德里奇的态度强硬起来，即便是拉基蒂奇也顶不住——即便事后看来他们双方的言辞都十分克制，甚至没有动气，但是小规模的争吵也确实存在过。拉基蒂奇毕业的那个夏天，他从瑞士回到克罗地亚，回到莫德里奇的这间屋子里，带着行李、母亲吩咐一定要带上的自制肉酱，以及足够支撑他三个月生活在被他戏称做“后门门房”（也就是他自己挑的房间）的生活费。教授先生当时并不在家，接到他的电话之后语气中并没有多少意外的成分，只是告诉他门禁的密码没变，只是要小心不要触发花园里新装的安保系统。  
“正常人也不会去动我种下的小树吧。又是在草地中央。”莫德里奇戏谑地说道，“哼，那可是我挑了很久才看上的树种，动它就会，‘砰’地一声飞上天。”  
拉基蒂奇没有那么过剩的好奇心去深究莫德里奇非要从树种开始培育橡树的原因，或许教授先生就是看中了几十年后才能享受到的阴凉，又或许是他就是想要一个自己种出来的适用于窖藏好酒的软木塞。他还记得莫德里奇说的想吃千层面，母亲自制的牛肉酱就是为此时准备的，更何况，是他有求于人在先，用食物铺路之后做什么都会更方便。他不再是学生了，莫德里奇也不再是学校的老师，不对他有解惑答疑的义务，伊万·拉基蒂奇知道等价交换的铁则。  
他想从莫德里奇那儿得到一些就业方向的建议。拉基蒂奇不是没有用心去找工作，读书时也一周打20个小时的短工，在学校附近一家格外有格调的甜品店，那儿的老板似乎是校长的什么熟人，他时常会遇见各个院系的老师偷偷跑来买甜品，平日里不苟言笑的师长们在店门外“偶遇”，也要故弄玄虚地清嗓子，不指名不道姓地互相埋汰起彼此都没有得到成长的嗜甜爱好，也有肩负起监督导师摄糖量之重任的学长们会埋伏在店里，以写论文做项目为借口，监视来店里的客人。可是拉基蒂奇不能卖一辈子的黑森林蛋糕，他也不能总是摄取学校内的秘辛作养分。只是他觉得自己什么都会，便站在就业的十字路口，踌躇着，不知道向何处迈步。  
他问起卢卡是如何决定留校继续读书最后又做老师，索求的也不过是过来人在他背后推动的那一巴掌，他有那份一旦迈步便能坚定不移地走下去的自信。  
“什么呀。”卢卡端着盘子，用勺子刮着陶瓷上附着的肉酱，“在找工作这件事上，我可不是个好参考。”  
“可是您是个出色的人。”拉基蒂奇真诚地，向莫德里奇寻求答案，“我也并没有打算只照搬您的人生。只是想有个参照。”  
“自然而然。”莫德里奇含着勺子，“还没写完毕业论文，我导师就跟我说，留下吧，继续读。正好我也不太喜欢挪地方，就继续读学位，跟着导师做项目。这么做着做着，写完了硕士的毕业论文，导师又说，别走啦，留下来教学生吧，反正你也不喜欢跟学校外面的人打太多交道——我觉得他说的对，就留下了。”  
“话是这么说，可是您也说过年轻人不能凭着喜欢做决定嘛，工作可是人生大事。”  
“然而，同样是人生大事的结婚，不就是有个前提‘喜欢’吗？找工作跟结婚有什么区别吗——”  
“至少结婚花钱，工作赚钱吧！”拉基蒂奇撑着额头，拿叉子把盘子里的菜叶叉得千疮百孔，淡绿色的菜汁流满了盘子，他无法去否认他有一种隐秘的私心，他想尽可能地、在莫德里奇的房子里多住些日子，可是年轻人单方面的不为人知的倾慕不能成为工程师先生减房租的理由，那时候，拉基蒂奇还只能敢于确定，卢卡·莫德里奇只是不讨厌他，投向他的眼神至多也就是比他手下那些博士生要温暖上三度罢了。  
“所以你明明是心里有答案，却需要我提供给你答案才愿意写在考卷上吗，拉基蒂奇先生？这可不行，没有这样的。”  
“我尊敬您。就像……就像我的父亲那样。”拉基蒂奇脱口而出，他和莫德里奇同时愣住，叉齿划在盘子上，刺耳的一声，莫德里奇像是重重地咬在勺子上，被硌得牙龈发酸，大睁着眼睛，惊愕而尴尬，如同他咽下的不是来自瑞士的家庭自制肉酱，而是一只多汁的毛毛虫，“……我不是那个意思！”  
“哈……”  
“我从没有那么想过。”伊万·拉基蒂奇小声地辩解着，“我也不明白我为什么会那么说。”  
“那，告诉我，你需要我给你的答案是什么？”  
“有一家游戏公司说我可以去做剧情策划。立刻就能上岗。还有一家传统媒体，说我可以先去新闻部实习三个月，那之后，要看考核……”  
“后一家。”  
“您说过找工作得找喜欢的。我喜欢游戏。”  
“那时候你又没让我帮你做决定。”卢卡起身，收拾起面前的餐具，“把人生的选择权都交给别人的家伙又有什么资格喊‘我不喜欢’呢？不过是推卸责任罢了。你是觉得如果不成功，如果做不好，如果遇到了挫折感受不到快乐，就可以来指责我，是我让你如此不幸的，我要为你的不如意负责任？你得知道，如果你说‘我别无选择’，那我只能奉送一句‘你本该可以’！”  
“可是游戏公司给的钱更多……”伊万提高了声音，“我想尽快能一个人担负起房租，不再跟家里伸手。”  
“自尊是个好东西。而有时……不过是自寻烦恼的鞭子罢了。”卢卡打开洗碗机，挑剔地盯着伊万已经放进去的第一次做千层面失败的遗迹，“先说好啊拉基蒂奇先生，我是不会因为这事，就降低房租的。你签了合同的。”

“这不是回家的路。”伊万·拉基蒂奇揉了揉太阳穴，他在留置室里没睡好，总是被巴黎地下墓穴之旅的噩梦缠绕，卢卡的车开的又稳又静，再加上车里暖和，心里的负担放下的瞬间他就几乎没了意识。等到天完全亮了，太阳光从车前玻璃上方照下来，他才发现车开在城郊的高速路上，卢卡心无旁骛地开着车，手指敲在方向盘上，跟着车里播放的传统克族民谣打着节拍。他的手机屏幕亮了一下，拉基蒂奇注意到，然而卢卡没有去看。  
“手机。”他出声提醒，莫德里奇只是哼了一声，脸颊的肌肉绷得紧紧的，抻直嘴角如刀刻的皱纹，拉基蒂奇就那么看着年长者的侧脸和被高速抛在车后的风景，“噗嗤”一声笑出来。  
“您不是要把我拐卖到地下核武器工厂去，好卷了钱出国跑路吧？”  
“我们去肿瘤医院。你知道的，我导师住的那一家，我们之前去过的。”  
“达里奇先生？”  
“嗯。本来准备带你直接回家的，可是快到家的时候他的孩子们告诉我已经是开过第三张病危通知书了……”卢卡拽起伊万的手指，摇了摇，“就没叫醒你。”  
“我没关系。导师对你很重要，不是吗？”  
“……是啊。”姑且一只脚踏在中老年人这个概念的边缘朝着前方探头探脑的工程师摇晃着柔软的渐渐发灰的长发，用一种拉基蒂奇无论如何都参不透的感慨情绪叹气，“他一辈子都在罩着我，我又有什么资格不管你……谁不是从被长辈照顾的小混蛋长起来的呢。”  
“先生。”  
“嗯？”  
“换首歌。换首，开心点儿的。你喜欢的……”拉基蒂奇在车载多媒体播放器上操作起来，“我买了很多电子音乐，听那个。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 笛万车预警

拉基蒂奇在住院区的庭院里挑了张光照最好的长椅坐下，捧着在茶水间打来的热茶，发着愣。他虽然身上还是疼，可是困倦和睡意比其他什么东西都要猛烈，唯有热乎乎的清新水汽附到鼻尖，用吸走体表热量的方式吊着上眼皮。肿瘤医院，肿瘤医院，他在心里念叨着，身上的淤伤再疼也比不上这些被病痛折磨的病人，那没什么大不了，更何况，有护士推着轮椅上的病人从他面前经过，拉基蒂奇勉强睁开眼睛，嗨，他头发至少比这些不幸的人多吧。  
伊万·拉基蒂奇像是受到了什么警示似的，面色沉痛地摸了摸脑袋……还真有点吃不准了。  
不如从今天开始早睡吧，拉基蒂奇盘算，和莫德里奇一起生活之后，他真没花过多少心思在打扫家中掉落的毛发上，对于生活环境有着苛刻要求的教授先生有的是方法消灭家里所有肉眼看得见和看不见的碎屑，在拉基蒂奇的多次诚恳建议之下才放弃了将一间空卧房改造成无菌舱的构想。“住家总是要有点人气的嘛。”拉基蒂奇看着预算案上的数字一阵肉疼，教授先生有时候想做什么也是凭借着一股子异想天开的冲动，无菌舱就是不知在哪受了刺激非要在家里搞的所谓应急医疗预案中的一环，最后似乎是因为意识到用电消耗过高才搁浅，莫德里奇还在家里嘀咕了好一阵子，大概是把制定居民用电上限法规和划分工业用电和居民用电的城市规划部门的祖上都问候了个遍，此事才算彻底翻页。他想着有着奇妙洁癖的卢卡·莫德里奇的种种，猛然打了个激灵，抬头四顾，发现卢卡不知何时已经站在他身后了。  
“事情都结束了吗？”拉基蒂奇本想站起来，把怀抱借给他的教授先生，他知道莫德里奇不是那么容易感伤的，可是在此时此刻，拉基蒂奇从卢卡咬紧的牙关，和微微颤抖的眉峰上读出了对于怀抱的渴求，更何况，从概率上来说，莫德里奇先生在不可预知的未来必须要求助于此处的可能性要比拉基蒂奇大多了；话到了嘴边，却只剩下一句明知故问，“您出来了。”  
“……达里奇先生说，我自由了，该去做自己想做的事了。”卢卡·莫德里奇低声说，拉基蒂奇从那浑浊的喉音中猜到他的教授先生至少哽咽过两回，短时间内连续失去父亲和如父亲般慈祥的师长，让莫德里奇恍然间总有一种被彻底孤零零地抛在世间的错觉，只有面前的年轻人是那根将他这片随风摇曳的枯黄叶片维系在枝头的藤蔓，他原以为能弥补上一些未能与父亲老莫德里奇先生告别的遗憾，可是真的见了达里奇先生最后一面，心中的空洞大得仿佛能吞噬一切，将他自己也吞了进去，失重感让他一阵脚软。他自顾自地抬起手掌端详，那张苍白的皱巴巴的扁平皮肉，甚至已经开始难以抻平伸直，他已经很少会有什么自己的情绪了，人类如他这般活法活到知天命的年纪，就连将丧失感所带来的理所当然的悲哀都能以一种刻薄且理性的逻辑抵消，未尝也不能解释为另一种疯癫——他想自嘲地笑一笑。直到手掌被拉基蒂奇紧紧地捏住。  
“先生，您自由了。”伊万·拉基蒂奇重复道，“这是好事啊。”  
可怜的伊万。卢卡想着，你还什么都不知道呢，你一直都什么都不知道。  
“我有事要告诉你——是关于我的事。”  
“在那之前，为了庆祝，来做吧。”  
“Raketa？”莫德里奇的眉毛扬起来。  
“我没事，您不会让我受伤的，所以来做吧。”  
“……那样，可真的要先把你洗干净才行啊。”  
得了，还是这么龟毛和洁癖，那精神状态还是挺正常的。拉基蒂奇隐隐约约松了口气。

就像是二十出头的急色小鬼，在车上，回家的路上，拉基蒂奇就把自己彻底放平在副驾驶上，任由莫德里奇有一搭没一搭地把手掌塞进衣服里，根据他倒吸冷气的反应去探索那些皮肤下的淤伤。适度的疼痛感只让他没来由地兴奋，当驾驶员先生不得不打起精神认真驾驶，好让他们能确实安全到家时，伊万·拉基蒂奇就会不满足地哼叫，臀部在座椅上摩擦，像是某种进入发情期急切地求着偶的动物。  
真是个小鬼。莫德里奇颇为冷酷地评价，冰封着的唇角却无法掩饰的上扬，在倒车入库的时候，隔着外裤揉了揉已经非常精神的拉基蒂奇，被棉质的内裤包裹着的肉块又抬起了一些角度，像是在抗议衣物的累赘，“哼，但是也不是那么一无是处。”拉基蒂奇尽可能地让自己保持在过于温柔驯顺的平躺状态，只在莫德里奇像是要离开时，才伸出手去扯那只手腕。  
“先生。”他只是这么反复重复，还用的他们刚认识时的称呼，这些年他们之间的称呼无非是那几种，可是对于拉基蒂奇来说，那声先生的意义仿佛就是会比其他的称呼要不同一些，“先生。”  
“下车，到家了。”卢卡俯下身吻了吻拉基蒂奇的睫毛，在他急切仰头把嘴唇也送过去的时候，从善如流地吻上去，伊万为了卢卡打开口腔，任由那条舌头齐整地刷过上颚，激起从尾椎骨向上攀升的战栗感，他哼哼着，就像是早已被肏得无比烂熟，身体上所有的孔洞只要得到了莫德里奇的东西、随便什么都行，都能让他满足那样——然后安全带的搭扣被解开，清脆的声响让拉基蒂奇清醒过来，卢卡拍了拍他的屁股外侧，“打扫车子很麻烦的。还要洗澡，我也要洗的。”  
拉基蒂奇意识到莫德里奇恐怕也是一宿未睡，完完全全在为了他的事而奔走，脸颊烧了个透熟，莫德里奇倒是已经打开了车门下车，又打开了副驾驶这一侧的车门，“走不动啦？要我抱你上去吗？”  
看着莫德里奇一副跃跃欲试的模样，拉基蒂奇一骨碌爬起来。  
他们在浴室里就开始了。主卧附带的卫生间其实在拉基蒂奇搬进来之后也没再改装，淋浴的空间塞下两个成年男性就显得逼仄而拥挤，花洒里流出来的水温偏高，倒是转移了拉基蒂奇发现自己全身都是淤伤的注意力——等他真的对着镜子看到裹着肋骨的皮肤都是紫黑色时，还是没什么出息地红了眼眶，然后被跟着进来的莫德里奇推到墙边，年长者像是在对什么东西赌气似的扯着拉基蒂奇的头发啄他，在拉基蒂奇的背肌和冰凉的大理石砖接触倒吸凉气的时候拿花洒将他从头浇到尾，拉基蒂奇闭着眼睛在亲吻的间隙大口喘气，好让自个儿不在浴室里溺死。  
伊万。伊万·拉基蒂奇。莫德里奇用一种调皮的口吻叫他，像是暌违许久的，瓜迪奥拉给他们新闻系上课时点学生名字只为了听一个愚蠢的回答的那种口吻，抬起右膝盖挤开拉基蒂奇的双腿，蹭了蹭鼓胀的阴囊，拉基蒂奇顺从地让双腿打开得更大些，更多的时候是靠墙壁和莫德里奇的那条腿维持平衡。他被蹭得浑身发软，水流顺着鼠蹊部一直流到身后，穴口湿漉漉的，拉基蒂奇甚至无法去判断究竟哪里更舒服——在被卢卡握着勃起的阴茎，具体一些，在他自己的、和卢卡的，一同被握在手掌中上下套弄的时候，那种愉快将几乎所有的纠结和选择都覆盖了去，他在锁骨被啃咬的刹那低声吼叫着射了出来。  
“好啦，好啦，你先出去吧。”莫德里奇帮着拉基蒂奇冲干净，仿佛不论年纪，男人射精之后的贤者时间总是懒得动的，所以在被浴花刷了浑身的泡沫又冲掉的时候，拉基蒂奇只把自己想象成一块正在做调味的牛排，大厨耐心地把海盐和黑胡椒抹揉进肉里去，好让他更入味，在这种古怪的想象中他被莫德里奇裹进干爽的大浴巾里推出浴室，看到床的瞬间就直挺挺地扑倒下去。  
“嗷。”拉基蒂奇干嚎了一声，他抬头看看浴室，莫德里奇好像没发现，于是拉基蒂奇把自己翻了个面，盯着天花板看了会儿，他不甚熟练地曲起双腿，好让手指在褶皱周围打转时运动得更顺畅些。他挺少给自己做扩张的，非要数一数，卢卡在这方面比他有耐心和天赋得多，不论是为谁做都细致极了，然而今天他就是想要这么做，拉基蒂奇一咬牙，就着没来得及擦干净的清水，往后穴捅进一个指节，他痛得头皮发麻，刚刚才射精过不久的阴茎却因为痛感再一次抬起头。  
真是……  
这么乱搞，却对于治愈由昨日开始的惶恐和失落，以及肉体上的苦痛格外有效，至少当一个人屁股里含着他自己的指头，因为紧张和疼痛绞紧肠肉，反而使得手指的动作更加困难的时候，他很难再去回忆前一日被条子痛揍并且扔进看守所这种无关紧要的小事。拉基蒂奇的中指只进入了两个指节就上也不是下也不是，即便再加上一只手掰开大腿、好让穴口被拉扯得更开也无济于事。感谢上帝他终于在莫德里奇关了花洒的瞬间回忆起床头柜就有他要的，于是他在床上像条泥鳅似的扭动着，仿佛这样就能速速挪动到床头柜边。卢卡走出来时，看到的就是一脸窘迫地侧身去抓抽屉把手的拉基蒂奇。  
“哼。”莫德里奇发出一声像是在评判什么的，意味不明的咕噜声，“套和润滑剂明明在靠你那边的床头柜里。”  
“……那些小玩具呢？”  
“扔了。”卢卡呵呵地笑了出来，“你是对自己没信心，还是对我没信心？”  
“哼……之前用那些东西的人明明不是我。”拉基蒂奇不服输地顶嘴，被推着平躺下来，莫德里奇的眼神里有着被戳到窘迫回忆的恼羞成怒，和对于恶作剧的势在必得，执起他那只笨拙的、扩张不得法的手将之解放出来，在手背上印下吻，拉基蒂奇深深地吸了口气，由着卢卡抬起他的一条腿曲起架在肩膀上，未完成扩张的括约肌互相拉扯着，他只能在那个吻一路上行，从胳膊肘到肩膀，再湿热地喷到耳垂的时候用还自由的那只手挡住眼睛。  
“放松点，臭小子。”莫德里奇低声命令着，顺便轻轻咬了口年轻人红透了的耳廓，把那被薄皮覆盖的软骨吮得湿亮。

被进入的时候拉基蒂奇已经又射过一次了，正是不应期，内壁高热而又敏感，只是含进了前端，就让他挣扎着挥起手，目光扫到莫德里奇的腹部，苍白平坦的小腹上还沾着他射出来的东西。  
抱歉。抱歉。拉基蒂奇喃喃地，他自己也不知道究竟在对什么道歉，又一句抱歉在腺体被顶到时打断，化为一声颇有些滑稽的嗝，莫德里奇没对他的怪话做什么反应，只是沉默着，往更深处操进去，直到拉基蒂奇蜷起上半身，把金色的脑袋抵上他胸膛，示弱撒娇说不能再深了，好疼啊先生，才微微后退了一些，又一鼓作气地莽进去。  
伊万·拉基蒂奇如同触电般倒在床单上，平日里从不在意的织物仿佛就连毛刺都在体表上点火，他的先生是真的发怒了，钳着他的双腕抵在床板上，他好像除了用酸软的大腿圈住莫德里奇的腰身之外，别无其他的选项，即使如此，也不能让卢卡更轻一些。为了不让后脑勺也一起被凿进床板里，伊万只能沉下腰去迎合卢卡的节奏，抖得如同筛糠，浑身的血液都流到了下体，阴茎又一次翘起来，只是除了些清亮亮的液体之外流不出其他东西，可他依然快乐而又错乱地恳求着快一些，轻一些，慢一些，再重一些，直到最后他都不知道自己在说什么东西，只有无与伦比的快乐把牙关撬开，叫着神仙救世主的大名，一口咬在莫德里奇的肩膀上，留下两排深深的、透出血色的牙印。

“……呃……”伊万懒洋洋地躺着，等卢卡扔掉安全套洗了手又回来，往他身边丢了一包消毒湿巾，看了眼窗外，刚好过了正午，他的肚子终于开始向主人抗议，大概有三十六小时没正儿八经地吃东西了，冰湿的触感舔舐着火烫疼辣的穴口，这下是真的彻底散架了，连光着屁股下楼去寻摸食物的想法也无。  
“真有意思。”莫德里奇重新躺下，把拉基蒂奇扳得面朝自己，又凑过去和他额头碰额头，“我猜，我的胡思乱想，和你的胡思乱想，一定都特别有趣。”  
他指的是贤者时间那些奇妙的遐思，拉基蒂奇咕咕地低声笑，“我想到的是最开始那次，发现先生在卧室里做荒唐事的样子。”  
“……混蛋。”莫德里奇骂了一声，“我想的是，你的人生是不是被我毁掉了呢……”  
“那是算怎么个说法？”拉基蒂奇也做出了洗耳恭听的神情，反正他的教授先生胡说八道的那些话，都有趣极了，总能给拉基蒂奇带去不少欢乐，而且贤者时间过去，教授先生鲜少会记得那些仿佛是另一个世界来的梦呓，“您在想把我带坏了？”  
“要是我有女儿，我是你岳父——”  
“那我还是会和您上床的，放弃吧先生。”  
“所以，所以你就注定会被我变成一个富有而又尖酸刻薄的基佬老头了。我会尽可能地多活一些看到那一天的，你就放弃抵抗吧小混蛋。”  
拉基蒂奇用自己的鼻尖摩挲着莫德里奇的，等到头发花白的教授先生呼吸渐渐平稳，闭上眼睛坠入梦乡，才极小声地、极小声地叫了一句“先生”。  
“嗯。”卢卡半梦半醒间答应了一声。  
“不管您要去哪里，都别丢下我啊。”  
“行。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7

伊万·拉基蒂奇睁开眼睛，莫德里奇不在，斜阳从窗的侧面投进屋，他抬起胳膊遮眼睛，听见稀疏的雀鸟鸣叫。房间门关着，拉基蒂奇从被子里探出半个身子，在床头柜上摸来手机，未知来电中最近的是布斯克茨的，他数了数，从昨天到现在，布斯克茨、以及新闻台里的其他老哥们儿，大约给他打了两百多个未接来电。  
拉基蒂奇颇为感动，他自省不是个对同事特别热情的好员工，在工作中与人交往只愿意拿出可以打及格分的热情，当然，对于接收那份热情的人而言，拉基蒂奇的演出效果还是相当不错的，只是这一点，凭借伊万·拉基蒂奇自个儿，完全无法得知。而同时，他也希望不会因为这次的事故而被开除，卢卡把他从局子里捞出来带回家，在那之后他好像就与世隔绝了，连之后局势的变化全都一无所知，他那个左倾明显的老板会不会拿他的事情大做文章？最后的下场是新闻台被“特殊时期紧急接管”，作为风暴中心的伊万·拉基蒂奇也会丢掉工作，说不定出入都会被监视——他没章法地随意联想了一些乱七八糟的电影和书籍，乔治·奥威尔的名字来来回回在脑海内晃荡，这时布斯克茨瘦长的脸出现在屏幕上。  
拉基蒂奇呆滞地瞪着连续加班24小时以上才会出现熊猫眼的，基本双目已经无法对焦的搭档，后者也愣了好久，才发出一声嚎叫，“快来加班！我们已经顶不住了！”  
拉基蒂奇意识到他本能地回拨了布斯克茨的电话，和以往一模一样，布斯克茨给他电话，他接了，然后收拾东西出门去采访，开车到200米远的布斯克茨家接上加泰罗尼亚人，有时候还会带上一盒布斯克茨夫人准备的鸡蛋火腿三明治，夹生菜橄榄番茄和加泰人自家腌的酸黄瓜，配蜂蜜芥末酱，赶赴一个又一个新闻现场，他张口，还没来得及问自己是不是已经被踢出新闻台了，布斯克茨就凑近了细细打量了他一番，翻了个巨大的白眼。拉基蒂奇对天发誓，他听到布斯克茨用加泰语骂了好几声娘。  
“干，”布斯克茨骂骂咧咧地嘟囔，“老子都他妈快三十六个钟头没合眼了，你却鼻青脸肿像个猪头，光着屁股躺在床上，傻笑的样子像个才知道偷情滋味的小婊砸——操，我想回家，我想我老婆。”  
“停一下，塞尔吉奥，停一下。”拉基蒂奇忙不迭把被子往肩膀上拉扯，他不合时宜地想自己的动作和神情一定像个被父母捉奸在床的十八岁少女，他可怜的老搭档终于不用再受到多余的刺激，老实说他也没想到这通电话能真的拨通，鬼知道布斯克茨究竟不小心看到了什么，加泰人横竖放弃了治疗，离开工位往茶水间的方向去，拉基蒂奇终于得了机会好问问他离开之后的事情进展。  
好消息是拉基蒂奇的饭碗暂时还没丢，坏消息是有条子到台里做笔录，问拉基蒂奇昨天那时候究竟是干什么去的，布斯克茨让周围几个同事都统一口径说是去采访，摄影组分不出人手就派了架无人机跟着，结果因为暴乱破坏了通信网络基站，无人机没飞多远就坏了，也拍不到什么。他们那个立场激进的社长路易斯·恩里克被周围人七手八脚地摁住，敦实圆润的乌拉圭人情急之下一口咬坏了他的超薄笔记本，才没就警方关押记者妨害新闻自由的事大做文章，至于坏了的笔记本？自然是从苏亚雷斯的工资里扣赔偿金。布斯克茨抿了两口咖啡，又吩咐拉基蒂奇别真的那么实诚立刻就回来上班，絮絮叨叨地嘱咐了一堆听上去更适合去哄砸破邻居家窗玻璃的儿子的话语，居然挂在饮水机的水桶上睡着了，拉基蒂奇嚷嚷了好一会儿才吸引了路过的实习生小朋友的注意，好让布斯克茨能躺到休息区的沙发上去。  
他披上衣服下楼，整个屋子静悄悄的，厚重的窗帘遮盖住所有的自然光源，柔和的灯光亮起，卢卡却不在房子里。没有坐在最常坐的沙发上，也不在餐桌前，拉基蒂奇喊了一声卢卡，又叫了两声教授先生，最后一句“没有下午茶吗？”，声量降低到了令他心虚的程度。他听到了两声门铃响，凑到玄关前的监视器上看到两个陌生人正仰头端详监控镜头，如今情势不明，伊万·拉基蒂奇甚至不知道该不该承认自己在家，他最后还是觉得做人应该诚实，伸手去按接听键。  
“有曲奇。上周你烤的那一批，咱们没吃完。你忘了？”  
莫德里奇的声音从窗户那儿传过来，闷闷的，拉基蒂奇低声叫道，“您在家倒是应一声啊！”，三步并做两步，拉开了遮光的窗帘，莫德里奇坐在遮光窗帘和纱窗帘之间的空间，抱着一杯快冷掉的茶，放在手边小茶桌上的曲奇近乎光盘了，桌面上留着少许碎屑，他像是坐在这儿，隔着轻薄的纱帘瞪着屋外很久很久了。拉基蒂奇任由门铃不厌其烦地响，但是他知道莫德里奇不希望他去开门。  
有那么一瞬间，拉基蒂奇能感觉到，卢卡·莫德里奇也和他一样，愿意放弃所有的身外之物，换来在这栋房子里，此时此刻的宁静持续恒久，他们都是在外航行了好一阵子的船，在这个家的港湾里永久下锚，直到海风和虫蛀侵蚀殆尽也不是不能接受。他站着，从身后去摸莫德里奇的手，低下头去吻年长者仰起的脸。  
“您究竟要和我说什么呢，我神秘而又性感的斯芬克斯？”  
“……这时候用修辞吗！”卢卡像是被伊万的油腔滑调呛住了，他歪着脑袋，像是在构思要如何与拉基蒂奇礼尚往来似的，指了指屋子外，“你猜，这两个客人，是找我的，还是找你的。”  
“找我的。”拉基蒂奇信心满满地说，“我不担心您，您不会乱说的……替我找个好辩护律师。”  
“我赌一根烤鸡腿，是来找我的。”卢卡这么说的时候，伊万点了点头，记下了教授先生对于晚餐的需求，冰箱里还冻着两只鸡，伊万甚至开始想配菜了，在他想到香煎野生杂菌调味需要迷迭香的时候，卢卡用没什么起伏的声音播报，“哎呀，翻墙进来了。”  
拉基蒂奇听着那种声音，总觉得其中埋伏着什么，他还没来得及问明白，院子里发出了一声爆响，他立时就抱头趴在地板上——  
“爆炸了！”拉基蒂奇尖叫，“要死了！”  
卢卡还岿然不动地留在椅子上，甚至拿起了盘子里最后一枚曲奇。可怜的饼干被余震的冲击影响，断成两截，掉在教授先生的睡裤上。莫德里奇叹了口气，吃掉了手上的半截，剩下的半截则被他伏下身子递到拉基蒂奇嘴边。  
“有的时候老古董就是经典款，永远都行之有效，且不会过时。好啦，起来吧，拉基蒂奇先生，只不过是地雷被触发了，房屋墙壁中间是8公分厚的防震装甲，玻璃也是防爆的，你我都是安全的……”  
“地雷？！”拉基蒂奇跪在地上，尖叫得像是被扼住了脖子的鸡，“地、地雷？！”  
他恨恨地咬了一口曲奇。  
妈的，放软了，不太好吃了。

要论起给对方带去惊喜和惊吓，伊万·拉基蒂奇永远都对卢卡·莫德里奇自叹弗如。他承认，看在对方先比他多吃了二十年的饭的份上，能让莫德里奇露出动摇和迷茫的神色，或者退一步，露出“你确实让我吃惊”的神情本来就是不容易的，仔细想想，伊万让卢卡不知怎么办才好的，且伊万能明确知道的，也就只有当年对房东先生直球告白的时刻，卢卡·莫德里奇那双浅色的眼珠从天花板扫到地板，最后死死定在木制窗格的一个极其细小的白色油漆圆点上，高潮之后的身体剩不下多少体力，但是挣脱开年轻人的怀抱其实绰绰有余，直到最后伊万说完，莫德里奇都没正视过他一秒钟，却也没甩开他。  
“我不会猝死在自己家里的。所以你可以放手了。”卢卡·莫德里奇低声地说道，侧脸贴在枕头上，只给年轻人留一个倔强的汗湿的后脑勺，“还有，过两天就到了交租日，我可不会因为和你睡就给你打折什么的，想都别想。”  
拉基蒂奇收紧手臂，把莫德里奇往自己身边拽，他在莫德里奇的家里租住也有几年了，渐渐也能摸准教授先生的心理活动，莫德里奇没说同意，也没说不同意，这可不是表示莫德里奇会害羞什么的，只能意味着，教授先生那颗装满了逻辑和数理的正在评估利弊——拉基蒂奇想，至少，他是有评估价值的，这还不错。  
“究竟发生了什么，才让您……”他把藏在心底的疑问释放出来，其实拉基蒂奇自己也知道，卢卡绝对没有回答他的义务，又尤其是如此私密的话题，只是他无法克制。  
那时是周末，教授先生中午饭后才回到家，那时刚刚转正没多久、甚至得到了老练的摄影搭档的拉基蒂奇正写好了第一稿，抱着笔记本蜷在沙发上查资料，好让自己的调查报告看上去内容更丰富些，更适合大众阅读些，莫德里奇换上拖鞋便板着脸向楼上走，拉基蒂奇对于休息日的白天见到房东先生格外欣喜，“晚饭您想吃什么？”  
卢卡停下脚步，顿了顿，“汉堡肉排吧，要蒜汁酱不要咖喱酱。从酒窖开瓶白葡萄酒上来。”  
“冰箱里有上次做海陆大餐时喝剩的，”伊万不太爱一个人去那个黑漆漆的逼仄地下室，他又叫住卢卡，“我们五点半开饭，您别睡过头。”  
卢卡心不在焉地答应着，上了楼。拉基蒂奇依然悠闲地改他的稿子，改到困了在沙发躺下小睡，到点便爬起来做饭。他把食物摆上桌，只等莫德里奇闻到饭菜的香味出来吃——这算是他们之间一点心照不宣的小默契，休息日时只要伊万愿意下厨，卢卡总是能赏光，只是这回，伊万在餐桌前玩手机玩到六点半，都没听到楼上卧室的门发出什么响动。  
他先开始觉得卢卡是不是真的睡过头了。拉基蒂奇还记得莫德里奇这个房东先生的附加条款，他侵入莫德里奇的个人空间最过分的也就是看了几眼莫德里奇和家人的合照，搬进来之后，几乎用最大的自我克制才不至于踏足通往二楼的阶梯，他朝没开灯的、一片安静的楼上探头探脑，低声喊了一声“莫德里奇先生。”静悄悄的，没有人回答，拉基蒂奇有些着急，上楼上到半截，放开了嗓子又喊了一句先生吃饭了，卢卡的卧室门依然紧闭着。拉基蒂奇急了，他不是没听说过中老年社畜过劳死的例子，教授先生一旦开始工作就是没日没夜的，万一哪天在睡梦中没声没息地死了也未可知，那伊万可就完啦。不仅是要一辈子都被内疚缠着，就连继续留在这里、和莫德里奇一起这样生活下去的可能性也没了。拉基蒂奇几乎是第一次意识到，莫德里奇比他年长得多，身体中的健康隐患也多得多，这不是他们中任何一个人能控制的，也不是任何人的错，只是时间永远绝对公正，而死亡恰好希望人们能欣赏这一点。他紧张地跑上楼，在敲门前，听到了一点儿响动，悬着的心放下一半。  
“莫德里奇先生，莫德里奇先生，”伊万捶着门扇，“您还好吗？”  
“……嗯？”卧室里，隔着门，伊万得到了卢卡的回应，“怎么……”  
莫德里奇爆了句格外响亮的粗口，伊万听到了，他以为是房东先生因为他单方面打破协议而暴怒，向后退了两步，要知道莫德里奇教授先生对学生的严厉也是当年学校里出了名的，拉基蒂奇甚至在想是不是现下拔脚跑掉还能让莫德里奇当做无事发生过。然而隔着门，他能听见重物坠地的动静，像是裹着织物滚落到地上。  
“您没事吧？”他试着按下门把手扭动，门从里面锁住了，“开门呀先生！”  
拉基蒂奇等了一分多钟，莫德里奇才开了门，裹着一层薄薄的被子，像是睡迷糊了，又像是有些缺氧，瘦削的脸颊上浮现出奇妙的粉红，他扶着门框只让拉基蒂奇看到昏暗的屋子中极小部分的影子，歪着脑袋瞪着拉基蒂奇。  
“抱歉，我睡过头了。我这就下来吃晚饭。”他咧开嘴，“让你担心了。”  
“您睡迷糊掉下床了吗？”拉基蒂奇也挠挠脑袋，觉得还是自己多事，但是，很显然，房间里并没有其他人，这让他那最为隐秘的小心思也轻飘飘地安稳落地，“是我多事……”  
“没关系。”卢卡说完，便打算关上门，“我换身衣服就——”  
拉基蒂奇没再给他掩饰的机会。此时此刻，他不认为自己还能将那微弱的震动声当做不存在，他格外强硬地推开门，卢卡向后退，踩在那床着急忙慌地拿来掩盖的被子上，一屁股坐在地上，像是被什么该死的东西咬住了似的，抽搐着蜷缩起来。  
伊万把织物揭开，摸到一手湿凉，裸着下身的卢卡·莫德里奇呻吟了一声，因为刚才的动作而狠狠抵在前列腺上、依然还在工作的小玩具逼着他颤抖着，无力地去抢伊万手中的薄被。  
“混蛋。滚出去。”  
“不。”  
“滚出去！”

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8

那得是在卢卡·莫德里奇那不长不短不算好也算不上坏的人生中绝对排的上号的尴尬时刻，他上一次认真地觉得自己颜面尽失、尊严如同被风蚀的礁岩化为齑粉，想一头撞死算逑，还要追溯到二十年前。他无法否认，在卢卡·莫德里奇这个男人如钢铁般强硬的心脏深处，始终栖息着名为自尊时刻挥动带着尖刺的鞭子的可怖怪物，他其实没什么立场站在过来人的角度居高临下地嘲笑在放下一切只为尽早自立和拉下脸来跟家人要钱之间摇摆不定的拉基蒂奇，他也在被自尊时刻鞭打着，那让他变得更好，却也让他痛苦万分，只能永远抱着名为孤独的唯一的友人，在时光的长河中随波逐流。  
在昏沉和混乱中他曲起身体，拒绝接收进拉基蒂奇的所有言语，直到面颊上烧灼着的热度消退一些，才从混沌的识海深处捡拾出关于这副情状的前因后果。归根结底，还是莫德里奇自己的责任——他睡过头了。他已经连续工作很多个小时，身体极其疲累，但是因为完成了一项非常重要的工程，大脑极度兴奋，心脏鼓动的声音仿佛是从脑髓传达至鼓膜，他知道自己该睡觉的，在那种状况下，最行之有效的手段仿佛昭然若揭。  
他抖得像是高烧的病人，事实上在拉基蒂奇敲门、让他惊醒的那一瞬间，他便出了一身冷汗，此时此刻，莫德里奇终于承认他想要凭借自己的力量回到床上去是不可能的了。他也不会比这更丢脸了。  
拉基蒂奇朝他伸出手，“您……您还能站起来吗？”他忐忑不安地问，眼睛里写满了“不要赶走我”的惶然。  
“就算让你滚出去，你也没走啊。”卢卡哼哼唧唧地嘀咕，还抽了抽鼻子，“我现在没力气，打也打不过你，你好歹有点公德心啊，拉基蒂奇先生？”  
伊万·拉基蒂奇如蒙大赦，他抱着卢卡的腰，扶着年长者踉跄着扑到床上去，莫德里奇翻了个身仰面躺好，贪婪地抽吸着氧气，整个屋子里仿佛都蒙上了一层水气，他只是攥着拉基蒂奇的手，力道不大，眼睫毛上都沾着几滴透明的液体，拉基蒂奇生怕莫德里奇就这么放手然后让他滚蛋，赶紧反手捏住了莫德里奇的手指，挨着床边单膝跪下。  
“干什么，我还没死呢。不至于。”莫德里奇觉得十分好笑，拍了拍身边，“允许你脱了外衣躺上来。”  
“我不脏。今天没出门。”拉基蒂奇不服气地顶嘴，那边厢卢卡抬起淡色的眉毛，仿佛无声地拷问他“你确定？”，以及一丝显而易见的，对于他那风格格外符合上世纪八十年代披头士风格的粉色家居服的嫌弃，“您懂什么，这可是最近流行的复古款式……花钱买还买不到呢，我让同事去伦敦采访的时候帮我代购的……”  
“……我大约记得，我家老太太还没我的时候，就有这么一套差不多的衣服，跟你这身差不多颜色，她会穿着去舞厅跳迪斯科。”  
拉基蒂奇发誓那是他这辈子脱衣服速度最快的一次。  
膝盖在床垫上产生凹陷，卢卡低声地呻吟着，用手背推了推拉基蒂奇，要他转过脸去。被慌乱和尴尬暂时忘却的小小玩具无情又尽责，只要动力充足，它从不懈怠，金发的年长者真的已经没有脸皮去忍受屁股里还塞着玩具就和年轻的租客谈天说地这种事了，他咬着下唇，汗津津的冰凉的手指在身下摸索着，寻找那根细小的牵引线。拉基蒂奇听话地背过身，格外地有风度和礼貌，卢卡倒抽着冷气，那根线因为之前姿势好几次改变的关系，跟着小玩具一同滑落到身体内部，他气极败坏，对着空气踢了几脚。  
“需要帮忙吗先生？”  
莫德里奇慌忙抬起眼，伊万·拉基蒂奇的双眼在黑暗中闪闪发亮。

他已经被操熟了。  
拉基蒂奇探入手指的时候，就这么想着。以他贫乏的，在青春期探索阶段的几次和异性同性的经验来说，他也从未预料过成人之后与倾慕对象的第一次物理意义上的亲密接触会是这种情状，他戴着医用手套，那也是莫德里奇的要求。  
“虽然，虽然我有定期清洗的习惯。”房东用胳膊挡住眼睛，以此逃避难堪的现实，“但是今天回来之后我没来得及……”  
他轻轻地哼了一声，探入甬道的手指碾过被体液濡湿而沾在肠壁上的细绳，让早已高潮的身体再一次颤抖起来，虽然关掉了电源，但是大概是跳蛋进入得格外深的缘故，小腹的绞痛和重新攀上大脑的快感交织在一起，理智告诉他不该合上双腿，于是只能用脚趾拧着散落在床尾的薄被泄愤，仿佛那是他、或者拉基蒂奇的脸皮。  
拉基蒂奇顿了顿，他敏锐地意识到卢卡·莫德里奇有太多太多向他保留的事了，而发掘秘密本来就是调查记者的职责，他得翻开一本比他的人生早写了五分之一个世纪的书，从那些克制而又谨慎的词句中找到他想知道的内容，挖掘出最真实的莫德里奇，不论那其中的内容是什么，但是这个过程乃至最终的结果就能给拉基蒂奇带来快乐。他的两根手指在甬道内微微撑开，好让线绳能轻松地绕到指尖上去，莫德里奇抽噎着，被下身突然的扩张而弄得不知所措，微凉的气体钻进身体里，让他无法自制地试图绞紧下身。  
“为什么？”拉基蒂奇出声问道，“为什么？”他必须得和莫德里奇聊天，一是因为他可敬的房东先生看上去快要烧熟了，二也是因为莫德里奇太紧张，他第一次发力拽居然没拽动，拉基蒂奇知道万一线绳断了、他的房东先生不得不求助于医院的时候，莫德里奇宁愿选择去死，所以拉基蒂奇轻声地，用格外无助的口吻向年长者寻求一份答案。  
他能感觉到卢卡并不讨厌他，或者说，他的那份自以为隐秘的小心思对于与他同进同出的房东先生而言也不算是秘密，可是卢卡就仿佛当那件事不存在，而选择了一种近乎弃绝于世的孤独的生活。  
“……我的睡眠质量很糟糕的，拉基蒂奇先生。”卢卡叹了口气，“有时候不得不用一些你看起来不能接受的手段，好让身心都极度疲惫，这样就可以尽快入睡了。至少，对我有效。”  
“您明知道我问的不是这个。虽然那部分的问题我也很想知道……但是，为什么？”  
“……因为我的自尊不允许我接受施舍来的快感！你满意了吗拉基蒂奇先生？！”  
莫德里奇近乎是放弃一切地尖叫出声，拉基蒂奇伏下去吻他，态度虔诚极了，仿佛年长者那高挺的、刀削般的鼻梁是一座圣山，而湿润的眼眸是山下的圣湖，他本来设想了无数个对莫德里奇求爱的不同浪漫场景，可是所有的浪漫想象都不如现实真的实现了那般美好，是的，哪怕从外人的角度来看这丢人又尴尬，甚至还有些好笑，可是拉基蒂奇也觉得这是最浪漫的；莫德里奇低声吼叫着，蜷缩在年轻人的怀里抖成一团，在他自暴自弃地发脾气的时候拉基蒂奇眼明手快地扯出了那个湿漉漉的，大部分外壳是医用硅胶的制品，现在他的眼前一片空白，耳朵里也只有嗡嗡的蜂鸣声作响，他又射了一次，稀薄透明的可怜的体液心满意足地挂垂在腹肌和腰侧，还有拉基蒂奇的身上。  
“叫我Raketa。”  
这下轮到莫德里奇发问了。  
“……为什么？”  
“叫我Raketa。”拉基蒂奇再次请求。  
伊万进入的时候卢卡没说什么，只是肢体语言极为僵硬地，四肢都环绕在年轻人的躯体上，偶尔会叹气，当然不是因为伊万是个差劲的床伴，而是他试着理清这有些滑稽的逻辑关系——卢卡还是没搞清楚他究竟是什么时候接受了“可能可以和拉基蒂奇一直一起生活下去”的现状，甚至就连他的洁癖，不只是对他人的，甚至还有对自己的那点儿可怜的、怪异的洁癖，都在此时失去了效用。他真的没有多少和同类和活物的相处经验，不论是能拿到大庭广众下说的，还是只能关上门在卧室里谈的，都没有。卢卡·莫德里奇二十多年来都认为身体是自己的，所以需求也得、且只能靠自己来解决才是最符合逻辑的，没有例外，直到这一天，伊万·拉基蒂奇亲着他汗津津的、已经长了不少皱褶的额头，说先生我爱您。  
他第一次如此近距离地正面地被告知，这位年轻人对他的身心都有着欲望，卢卡既困惑又惊讶，但是伊万也并没给他多少继续使用大脑进行推论的机会，那根热情且体量可观的阴茎急切地爱抚着所有能让他抽噎、摇头拒绝并且求饶的区域，于是身体自行做出了取舍，把血液优先供给到额前叶，卢卡眼睛瞪得大大的，他这一天已经被快感推上顶端很多次了，但是唯独这一次，他什么都还没射出来，就高声叫嚷着他自个儿都不知道是什么的讨饶的话语，始终讶异着，达到了干性高潮。  
年轻人把精液浇在他身体里，卢卡的大腿抽搐着，在年轻人退出的时候抬起胳膊轻飘飘地给了肩膀一拳。  
“操，拉基蒂奇先生。”他刚好瞥到伊万那有些憋屈的神情，不禁觉得格外好笑，“好吧，我操，Raketa，我操。”

也只是这样了。伊万·拉基蒂奇从地板上爬起来，跟着莫德里奇走向地下室的酒窖，通往地下的通道平时都锁着，没什么人出入，拉基蒂奇不愿意承认自己有点儿幽闭恐惧，他坚持认为自己只是普通的讨厌黑暗和逼仄的地方，否则当年陪着莫德里奇去巴黎的地下墓场他就该发疯了。拉基蒂奇不认为自己还能给这位睿智成熟的化身带去多少惊愕，当年那么主动而又直球的告白已经算是意外之喜，再来一次？他想都没想过。卢卡率先走进了酒窖，声控的照明点亮被酒桶和一些杂物工具堆砌的空间，卢卡在酒桶架之间拖出一把折叠躺椅，自顾自地打开坐下。  
“我有事要告诉你，冷静些听我说，拉基蒂奇先生。”  
“……您是指二十年前您被逮捕以及非法拘禁了72小时的事，还是建在河上游的电站其实是个幌子，那儿的真实用途是核电光子炮，但是军方管理不力，核电机组已经发生核泄露了，把这个消息透给周边居民的人，就是您？”拉基蒂奇靠着酒桶，盯着目瞪口呆完全语塞的莫德里奇，“或者说，这两件事中间，还有我没发现的内在联系？”  
卢卡·莫德里奇木着眼珠张大嘴。  
他迎来了人生中觉得自己根本就是个超级超级巨大巨大的蠢货的巅峰时刻。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9

“是三十年前。我还在上大三的时候……你出生了吗那时？可能还没有？抱歉，等等，你那时应该才几个月大吧？”卢卡从震愕中惊醒，他的第一个反应是去纠正拉基蒂奇表述中的错误，这种条件反射刻在他的DNA里，像是他们又回到了都还在萨格勒布大学的时候，新闻系的学生拦住能源学院的博导，求教一个或两个跨专业的问题以便完成那个吹毛求疵的光头主讲布置的小论文，为了让伊万明白那件事是多么遥远的曾经，莫德里奇甚至用上了生疏许久的，哄孩子时才会用的柔软口吻，“是三十年前，大三的暑假，我陪我妹妹去露天音乐节，你已经在墙上的照片里看到过当时的场景了。”  
拉基蒂奇闷闷地嗯了一声，作为成年后才回到父辈故乡的最熟悉的异乡人，他永远无法回避的问题之一便是在与卢卡相遇之前的大量的、关于这片土地这个国家上发生的事的空白，即便是日后补课，那种共情之后产生共鸣的可能性依然极其低微，瓜迪奥拉曾经批评过他写报道的立场总是高高在上，像是永远都比别人聪明，得意洋洋，并且这份聪明很好地满足了他的虚荣心。伊万·拉基蒂奇即便不服气，却也不敢顶嘴。他不会因为比莫德里奇晚出生二十载而感到苦闷，反而是卢卡平日里会更加注意，尽量少地和他提起那些过去的事情，毕竟对于大多数人而言，目光理应放的长远。  
所以对于拉基蒂奇，他也只是曾经在甜品店打工时，旁敲侧击地听一些老师和学生的谈话，得知他的房东先生似乎年轻时和当局不够对付，还吃到过糊涂官司，最后是怎么了了的？似乎校方做了些努力，学生们也在街上举了一阵子牌子，后续发展非当事人也就不得而知，拉基蒂奇通过各种途径去调查，只能查到房东先生被捕时登记的存档文本，那些卷宗静静地躺着，等着有朝一日的腐朽，但是拉基蒂奇很确定，莫德里奇和当时的乱局没有什么关系。  
在音乐节最后一日的那次大骚乱中是有几个学生被捕，可是拉基蒂奇明确知道卢卡是陪同家人去凑热闹的，而卢卡是绝对不会丢下家人孤身涉险，更别提做任何出格的事。21世纪刚出头的克罗地亚物价飞涨，政局不算稳定，东方的巨熊被肢解的阴影依然潜伏在社会生活的各个角落伺机而动，学生们赶着全欧洲的潮流替少数群体发声，又同时在意着祖国的政策向着部分国家倾斜，而那些国家正派出士兵蹂躏着遥远东方的土地。学生们精力旺盛又感情充沛，觉得靠自己发出声音就一定能改变世界——直到他们长大后，才意识到那些呼喊不过是一种“我有权被倾听”的表达。卢卡·莫德里奇几乎已经不记得自己是为了什么才被捕的，他只记得满街满巷的露营的年轻人渐渐哄闹鼓噪，口号声几乎能盖过舞台上的架子鼓，他拽着一脸惊恐的妹妹想要离开那里，却被一警棍敲翻在地，仅剩的力气只留给把受惊的女孩推得更远。很少有人会去深究那个年代警察对于被逮捕的嫌疑人是否足够友善，即便是那时体制和环境的受害者，多数人也都是忍气吞声，拿了赔偿的钱款继续生活下去。  
拉基蒂奇用一种笃定地口吻继续补充着他调查之后的推理，莫德里奇恍惚地听着，思绪偶尔会回来，对拉基蒂奇的话语进行补充或是纠正，多数时候依然盘旋在2008年那个苦闷而又虚弱的瘦小青年上空，在被塞进那个转身都困难的狭小囚室整整72小时之后，严重脱水早已失去清醒意识的卢卡终于被老莫德里奇和当时还很年轻的律师先生捞了出来，他隐隐约约地听见律师嚷嚷着要去联系媒体让不负责任的恶警付出代价，连出声阻止的力气都没有——“先生，您想寻死。”  
伊万·拉基蒂奇蹲在卢卡的身前，握住年长者汗湿冰凉的手指尖，他不会告诉莫德里奇在他提起这段他本不该知道的往事时莫德里奇的表情有多狰狞和扭曲，那表情不该出现在他的先生的脸庞上，甚至可以用杀意来解读，但是对于这份复杂的情绪，拉基蒂奇并不害怕，他早已习惯从卢卡那边接收惊喜和惊吓了，知道他的先生也会有这么极端的负面情绪，让拉基蒂奇还挺高兴的。  
至少这样，莫德里奇更像个人，而不是一台只知道工作的机器。  
“那又如何？”卢卡反问道，“不可以吗？”  
他镇定而又咄咄逼人地看向拉基蒂奇，仿佛是在质问年轻人的手伸得过长，一直伸到了埋藏在他心底，决意不再提及、却又无可避免地深深地改变了他的人生的过往，卢卡·莫德里奇的一生都是在战斗中度过的，和卑微的自我厌弃，和对于现实的无可奈何，和那些生而为人，不得不接受，也不得不去厌恶的东西战斗，在和平喜乐的国外平安长大的归国小鬼，有什么资格对他的事情指手画脚？在他张开嘴，说出更多伤害拉基蒂奇，也同时会伤害他自己的话语之前，拉基蒂奇又逼近了一些，几乎是要抱着年长者自然悬垂于地面的小腿那样，从下往上方看他。  
“您答应过我，不论去哪里，都不会丢下我的。”伊万·拉基蒂奇用一种委屈的声调说，“您答应过我的。”

“真的是这样吗？”卢卡突然地笑了起来，他用一种狡黠的仿佛是获胜了的神情盯着伊万，直到伊万不好意思地收回目光，其实伊万自己也知道，他这份调查报告是不完美的，他没有证据——至少，他不忍也不愿意真的用心去搜寻证据。莫德里奇从衣服口袋里掏出一枚信封递给拉基蒂奇，在年轻人打开之前，伸手阻止了他，“你说得对，也不完全对。”  
卢卡·莫德里奇是曾经想过寻死，但是他只想要一个充满尊严的，没有痛苦的，也不会给任何人带去麻烦的死亡。在他的家族中敏锐地察觉到了这种隐秘心情的是曾经被他拯救的妹妹，女人带着孩子来陪同兄长生活了一阵子，自作主张地将他的住宅里添加了家族的要素，试图以此让莫德里奇想起家人的牵绊而放弃。说真的，因为那次不公正也不合法的拘捕，卢卡获得了足够能让他逍遥挥霍三十年的赔偿金，这样的天降横财放在别人身上，或许会觉得是个挺划算的买卖，只是年轻的卢卡始终为此不平着，无法放下。而至于后来在工作中意识到他为之服务的，是怎样混账的政府，和怎样凉薄的民众，那已经是不那么重要的要素了。在拉基蒂奇狐疑地将信封对准了光源，试着弄清楚其中内容物时，莫德里奇直接戳穿了谜底。  
“是一张头等舱船票，从里耶卡出发，一路上会经停一些东南亚国家，终点是巴西。你盯的那个电厂是会完蛋的没错，带着所有人一起完蛋，我最后一次去那儿时，核电机组已经严重泄漏，内容物污染了地下水和土壤，没有人能阻止它烧穿土壤和地壳一直下沉，没有人。这张船票可以让你度过像皇帝一样的一个半月，如果你愿意的话，就留在那儿生活吧？我可以帮你联系那边的朋友，工作也可以帮你找。”  
“先生，您又骗我……这是我听过的最烂的分手的理由。”拉基蒂奇攥着信封，手指施力，让纸张起皱如同布帛，眼睛瞪圆如同有熊熊烈焰燃烧，“我不相信您没有做什么，至少您描述的是最糟糕的情况，您有……您有那个义务对我诚实！”  
莫德里奇叹了口气，拉基蒂奇挥着胳膊，像是在宣告某种权利的孩子——是了，莫德里奇或许低估了拉基蒂奇的好奇心，他还没能解释埋在院子里的地雷，和特别强化了对抗冲击能力的房子呢，拉基蒂奇怎么能善罢甘休？  
“至少在船票的部分，我真的没有骗你。”卢卡起身，一掌拍在酒桶架上，伊万惊讶地发现脚下的地板在缓缓下降，他盯着从掌纹扫描识别装置上抬起手的教授先生，又格外不安地环顾起四周，直到下降停止，伪装成墙壁的门扇无声地打开，他踏进了未知的、却与他其实近在咫尺的地下，“你说得对，我夸大了那边的后果，只是因为我并不想让你知道这里的存在。”  
这是卢卡·莫德里奇为自己所挖掘的坟墓。  
“一开始只是想活埋了我自己。”莫德里奇坦诚，带着拉基蒂奇参观这个距离地表50米深的地下庇护所，“发现这个二战时期留下的防空洞是意外之喜，在那之后，把它布置成我想要的样子，就像是……”  
“像是自己装修房子。”  
拉基蒂奇补充道。  
想要真正地与世隔绝地生活，与世隔绝地死去，不麻烦任何人，也没有痛苦。这是卢卡·莫德里奇经由漫长人生中的经历种种而被扭曲和改造异变而来的愿望，为此无论多么辛苦，对于教授先生而言，不过就是一个稍微难啃些的研究项目罢了，拉基蒂奇的目光落在总控室内的动力源上，如果他没认错，那应该正是核电站的一个备用发电机组。在2038年，那些曾经让人们感到遥远和庞大的基础设施，已经能够做到微缩化，如果使用者足够严谨和小心，就能用这些设备给民众的生活带去便利，甚至会永久改变人类的生活方式——尽管当局的本意是让电厂供电能力最大化，以此保证武器的火力。而卢卡，作为技术顾问，在良知的驱动下唯一能做的，就是盗走机组，好让电厂不至于在有朝一日真的成为夷平他的故土的巨大炸弹。  
“之前用泳池做了实验，做了水和空气循环系统……总之是雨水和地下水结合循环使用的供水过滤系统，万一真的出现了核污染，不至于渴死在这里。然后这边是培植区，看到大棚里的水培四季豆和番茄了吗？我试着学古老的中国人种水稻，长得不是很好，正在研究如何改良品种。小心我的太阳灯——，头上！”卢卡拽着伊万继续向前，穿过养着七八种食用鱼类的大水槽，就好像是回到了十年前，给年轻的小房客介绍房间时那样，“居住区和娱乐区也布置好了，有健身器材，虽然有些麻烦，但是无线网络信号确实也接上了，当时我还觉得那不可能呢，不过费了一些周折，总还是成功了。”  
“……那么，那是什么？”  
“焚化炉。如果哪天我不行了，就往里面一躺，哗啦，烧得干干净净。”卢卡歪着脑袋，比比划划，示意拉基蒂奇去看放在仪器旁的小罐子，“我之前养了狗，老死了，就是用了它处理，你看，那么大一只古代牧羊犬，打扫出来也就是手掌大小的罐子就能装满……它可吵了，我在地下作业的时候，总是汪汪叫，总是叫啊，叫啊，我非常怕引来人。”  
拉基蒂奇看向莫德里奇的眼神变得复杂而又湿润，他生怕莫德里奇说着说着就要跨进焚化炉，一把搂住年长者精瘦的腰，把人摁在铺设好加固支架和防水布的墙壁上。  
“我对您非常坦诚啦，拉基蒂奇先生。”卢卡·莫德里奇在怀抱中轻声说，“我再也没有秘密了……”  
“您一直以来都在利用我。至少，我是您的防渗透实验中的一部分——如果和您朝夕相处的我都没能发现这里，那么外人又如何会知道失踪了的您其实根本没有离开自己的屋子呢？”拉基蒂奇咕咕地苦笑了起来，他甚至觉得自己就快哭了，那种失落和挫败感极其猛烈地撕扯着他的脑子，像是要从中榨出比海绵更有价值的东西，“您就这么固执地把自个儿丢在危险之中，我就……我就没有资格和您分享您的烦恼吗？在院子里埋地雷，把家里的墙壁变成坦克装甲……您得有多疯才能做这样的事啊？！”  
“这已经，这已经是我能和这个世界作出的最大的妥协了。”  
莫德里奇推开了伊万，站稳，然而始终握着年轻人的手腕，但凡拉基蒂奇作出要离他远一些的姿态来，就能换来年长者写在脸上的失落，“少掉一个机组，等军方反应过来，是不会放过我的。但是那时你已经逃走了，我也会做出逃亡的假象，关闭地上的所有连接，让他们来找我吧，掘地三尺是找不到我的！”  
“您又撒谎。”

卢卡·莫德里奇皱起眉毛，他当然知道拉基蒂奇先生很固执很难搞，不过很显然从前的伊万·拉基蒂奇更加懂得忍让和尊重，真的拗起来，实在是令人感到棘手。年轻些的屋主揉了揉眼睛，像是看到什么好笑的事情似的，干脆利落地撕毁了信封，卢卡连制止的机会都没被留。他又被拉基蒂奇逼近质问，调查记者有时为了拿到新闻，恐吓威胁欺诈也无所不用其极，即便是下定了决心替伊万安排好了后路，被不满的当事人堵住质询对于勉强按捺中内心不安的教授先生而言也实在是地狱难度。  
“我没有。”  
“真的很好笑……您没发现吗？这里是为两个人共同生活而打造的。”  
“但是那对你不公平。”卢卡辩解着，他当然也预想过，可是拉基蒂奇才三十岁啊，不该和他一起被封闭在地下，过隐居的生活，那太不人道了——即便从身心健康的角度来看，卢卡承认在又是庇护所、又是他指定的，庄严的陵寝中生活，有爱人的陪伴是最好的，但是孤独终老或许就是为了活得如自己所愿，而不得不付出的代价，“在这个狗屎一样的时代，我们能做的也就是独善其身，我能为你做的，就是安排你的余生平安快乐，并且时刻为你祈祷。”  
“先生——”  
莫德里奇又被逼退到墙角，他左顾右盼，发现实在是无路可逃，拉基蒂奇的眼睫毛上还留着哭笑不得之后真的挤出来的眼泪，年轻人把下巴搁置在他的肩膀上，仿佛是一种主权宣示，又像是臣服，“您或许已经不愿意相信了吧。”  
“但是对我而言，在您身边的时代，才是最好的时代。”

 

尾声

卢卡·莫德里奇和伊万·拉基蒂奇于次日失踪，根据克罗地亚的出入境管理部门记载，他们从里耶卡登上开往南美洲的游轮，并且之后不知所踪。只有卢卡和伊万的家人知道他们从未离开过自己的家。  
卢卡·莫德里奇于2061年自然离世，享年73岁。他的遗言是：“我做到了，我很满足。”  
伊万·拉基蒂奇在卢卡去世后3年才重新回到地面。他关闭了地下的庇护所，将卢卡的骨灰也留在了下面。那是莫德里奇为自己建造的陵寝，他充分尊重教授先生的意愿。  
伊万·拉基蒂奇死于2088年，刚好是莫德里奇诞辰100周年。在去世前，他看到了自传体半架空科幻小说《自掘坟墓》的出版。  
在莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇去世后，他们的住宅成为了同性情侣朝圣的景点，当然，在市政部门介入并且设卡收取门票之前，人们花了很多功夫去拆除不知为何会出现在普通民宅中的自动防御火器。  
直到300年后，才有一队好奇心旺盛的考古系学生发现了依然在正常运转的庇护所。  
“喂喂，卢卡，这座坟墓的主人和你同名诶！”穿着防护服的学生把头罩掀开，防护服提供的氧气总有一种刺鼻的橡胶味，他受不了，摇晃着四处支棱的金色短发，踹开尘封许久的无人照管的培植区的大门，被灰尘和腐烂的植物的味道呛得连连咳嗽，“咳，咳，哇，呕，这哥们儿是把自己活埋了吗？”  
“别摘下面罩啊伊万，早就跟你说了古代人的呼吸系统比我们强悍，我们是离不开防护服的……”个头矮小的学生摆出队长的威严来，拉着短发的学生退到空气相对新鲜一些的地方，“你要是不舒服，就在这里歇一会儿，我就差这篇论文就能拿到学位了，是一定要完成的，我先继续向前探索了。”  
“等等我——”

END


End file.
